La muerte no es piadosa
by katzumy
Summary: ya habían pasado años desde que las batallas habían acabado y solo se gosaba la paz en la aldea, en especial con la recien formada familia de Inuyasha y Kagome, pero... la llegada de una extraña podría cambiarlo todo.
1. Solo una extraña

Era en una de las habitaciones del templo de aquella pequeña población donde un gran grupo de personas lloraban despedazadas por la cruel noticia, nadie podía creerse lo que pasaba, era tan escalofriante e imposible, la mayoría de ellos no eran más que conocidos de la familia en general, pero lloraban con tal fuerza que podría parecer que fueron amigos de toda la vida. Mientras tanto la familia hacía lo posible para mantenerse cuerda con todo aquello. Entre todos… una joven hanyou de cabellos plateados, ojos ámbar embravecidos y aun una apariencia joven de alrededor de 16 años, permanecía en un completo estado de rabia y rencor hacia el causante de ese desastre y se juraba que se vengaría de un modo u otro.

La verdad de todo, se ocultaba en 2 semanas antes cuando todos vivían y eran una familia feliz que aunque pelearan constantemente siempre todos estaban listos para cualquier cosa… menos de aquella que les esperaba.

Durante todo el día la lluvia siguió cayendo sin parar un solo segundo, era tan fuerte que difícilmente alguien era capaz de ver a través de ella y por tal, la miko que permanecía en la puerta de la casa mirando impaciente se mordía las uñas de puro nerviosismo porque sus hijos no llegaban con su padre, por su mente mil escenarios horribles pasaban, no sería la primera vez que Inuyasha perdía el rumbo por una lluvia tan fuerte o que pudieran ser atacados por monstruos como solía ser de vez en cuando, no lo podía evitar, en serio que si no volvían pronto era capaz de salir en su búsqueda.

No muy lejos de las afueras del pueblo el Padre y sus 3 hijos iban ya en camino para su hogar hasta que al parecer Inuyasha percibió un aroma extraño que apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir por la lluvia que no solo entorpecía los sentidos, sino que también esparcía los rastros por todos lados y con trabajo encontraría rápidamente el sitio exacto de donde provenía el aroma.

¿Qué pasa papá?- preguntaba la mayor de los hermanos que aun no sentía el débil aroma.

Por favor Saraya, no me digas que no sientes ese perfume de sangre y ceniza- era el comentario fastidioso de una chica de cerca de 15 años, con los cabellos grises hasta los hombros, ojos cafés y vestimentas extrañas para la época.

Es verdad, tú tienes el olfato más sensible ¿verdad Kitzumy?- dijo su padre

Se supone que si- respondió sin entender que deseaba.

Dime ¿de dónde proviene ese olor exactamente?-

De entre los árboles y al parecer está a punto de salir, pero no la veo- intentaba distinguir algo, pero le era imposible, pero su padre ya sabiendo donde estaba fue de inmediato.

Los 3 muchachos se quedaron esperando a que su padre regresara, y las 2 chicas estaban haciendo caso omiso a la curiosidad, no porque en realidad lo desearan, si no porque el menor las jalaba de las ropas para que no fueran. Al regresar Inuyasha, no venía solo, entre brazos traía a una joven con el cuerpo lleno de heridas que seguían sangrando y manchando su pálida piel, también algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban quemadas, pero eran mínimas esas zonas, el olor a ceniza era más bien porque sus piernas estaban cubiertas por este y ni la lluvia tan fuerte como estaba le podía quitar ese vestigio porque se había adherido a las lesiones en sus extremidades. Al ver el estado de la joven de mirada casi desfallecida emprendieron velozmente el retorno a casa.

Kagome, que seguía dentro de la casa pudo sentirlos acercándose ya estando dentro de los límites de la aldea y al asomarse a través de la ventana, los vio corriendo desesperados de regreso, con una extraña entre brazos, ella no esperó más y llamó a las mujeres que vivían a los lados de la casa que se encargaban de curar heridas tan graves como las que se le distinguían a la distancia.

Pasaron las horas como si fueran tan solo minutos y no había noticias de la extraña, aun que ya la lluvia se había dignado a parar. Inuyasha permanecía frente a la casa esperando a que Kagome le diera noticias de la jovencita, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué diablos había pasado con ella, "mientras que a cargaba no solo pude notar las enormes marcas frescas en su cuerpo, si no… que tenía unas cuantas que ya habían cicatrizado, ¿pero... que le pudo pasar?" pensaba el Hanyou mientras veía a sus hijos llegar con los trastes llenos de agua para que curaran a la extraña.

Papá… sería bueno que buscáramos a su familia ¿o no?- dijo el más joven de sus hijos, que como siempre, tenía esa mirada sin expresión y no lo volteaba a ver, su cabello largo y azabache tan semejante al de su padre, le daban un toque más sombrío a su rostro y sus orejas de perro estaban gachas.

Tal vez Nio… pero… no sabemos nada de ella, lo mejor será esperar a que despierte y nos cuente lo que pasó- respondió Inuyasha muy serio mientras seguía mirando entre las copas de los arboles.

El chico entró a la casa con enrarecida calma y se dirigió al cuarto en que tenían a la desconocida, solo entró por la orilla dejando el agua sobre una mesa y miró a la chica de más o menos su edad que ya era atendida y miraba justo hacia donde él estaba, pero sus ojos aun estaban abiertos en balde… o al menos eso pareció, hasta que él estuvo a punto de salir y de ese cuerpo maltrecho que reposaba en el rincón de la habitación unas cuantas palabras salieron.

Tú eres… un… hibrido…-dijo en completo susurro logrando llamar la atención del chico que volteo a verla y presenció como la su triste boca iba torneando una sonrisa solo para él.

Pero de cualquier modo salió de inmediato al sentirse aterrado por esa simple expresión que le hacía saltar el corazón.

Pero… Nio ¿estás bien?- preguntó Saraya al verlo tan conmocionado

Yo… es que ella sonrió y…-

Ah, es eso… mmm jeje, no será que… ¿sientes que tu corazón se va a salir de tu pecho?-comenzó a interrogar la joven.

…si-

¿Te aterra la idea de volver a entrar y mirarla… pero sientes que debes hacerlo?-

Yo… si… algo así-

¿y ahora mismo te sientes aun muy nervioso?-

Aja… ¿sabes qué es esto?-

Jeje… hermanito- le dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello –tú tienes todos los síntomas de haberte enamorado por primera vez-

¿Qué?, no, eso no-

Perdón, pero mi eterna sabiduría en los problemas del amor, dicen que si-

¿y tú desde cuando eres una experta en asuntos amorosos?-preguntó algo molesto

…desde que yo lo decidí, así que no me levantes la voz, que desde ahora seré tu sensei para que aprendas a ver como es esto del primer amor- como al decirlo mantenía sus ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta cuando Nio se fue y la dejó hablando sola. – ¿eh?... tsk, pero que mal educado hermanito tengo…-

En eso Kitzumy se encontraba al lado de su padre preguntándole toda clase de cosas que debían hacer para dejar a la chiquilla con su familia y si no, encontrarle un buen sitio para quedarse a vivir, decidiendo que lo primero que podían hacer para no perder más el tiempo era ver en el lugar donde la habían encontrado y revisar si la lluvia no había borrado por completo el rastro de sangre.

Entonces Kitzumy… ¿crees que puedas ir tú sola?- preguntó Inuyasha ya resignado a la idea de ir, pues a cada rato Kagome le pedía con urgencia que buscara algo que sus hijos o no conocían o simplemente no debían tocar y no podía dejarla sola, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que lo que había atacado a la chica, volviera para terminar su trabajo.

Claro, no te preocupes papá, volveré antes del anochecer de cualquier modo- fue su respuesta antes de salir corriendo.

Bien… date prisa- fue lo último que menciono el hanyou antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa.

Aunque…- comentó deteniéndose a cierta distancia y llamando la atención de su padre- si me lo preguntaras a mí… creo que ella está ocultando algo, no digo que sea la responsable de esto… pero… hay algo que no me cuadra para nada de su familia- terminó de comentar antes de seguir su rumbo.

Solo una hora después de eso, la jovencita despertó mirando a Kagome detenidamente.

…tú… ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó con la voz muy baja y débil.

Mi nombre es Kagome y te estoy cuidando, mi esposo y mis hijos te trajeron aquí- respondió la joven madre de familia

Ya veo… ¿y mi familia?-preguntó de pronto en un flashazo de memoria que le dio.

No lo sabemos, por eso quiero que me digas lo que paso por favor… -

Yo… lo intentaré- la chica comenzó a intentar recordar todo lo que la llevó hasta ese lugar.

Pero primero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- interrumpió la miko al ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

Mi nombre es Asure… y lo que pasó… fue todo por mi culpa…-comenzó a relatar –recuerdo… que esa tarde estaba recolectando algunas hiervas para que la sacerdotisa de nuestro pueblo pudiera curar a algunos heridos que habían llegado desde la entrada sur del pueblo, ella me dijo que no me alejara mucho porque por el aroma a sangre los monstruos se habían interesado y acercado a la aldea… pero… cuando estaba en los limites y me disponía a regresar… vi unas hermosas flores entre los arboles… miré a los lados y como no vi ninguna amenaza fui hasta allá… me equivoqué… un monstruo con forma humana estaban esperando ahí a que alguien se acercara y me pidió que me fuera con él, al verlo me asuste e intenté huir… pero… con un movimiento de su mano vi como miles de monstruos salieron de el bosque y comenzaron a tacar mi aldea, algunos me alcanzaron a morder pero yo me escapé hasta llegar a casa… pero justo cuando crucé la puerta… adentro ese sujeto ya estaba esperando, me amenazó para que hiciera lo que me pedía… él… -las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas-… él mató a mis padres frente a mi por negarme- se soltó en un llanto crudo que hizo sentir a Kagome que el corazón se le hacía añicos y solo resolvió acariciar su cabeza consolándola y a pesar de estar tan dolida Asure siguió con su relato- justo cuando iba a matar a mi hermano mayor, él lo golpeó, tomó a mi otra hermana y a mí y nos sacó de inmediato, nos dijo que estaríamos más seguros con la sacerdotisa… en el camino pude ver toda la aldea quemándose y a mis amigos ser devorados por los monstruos… justo antes de llegar hasta el templo donde estaba la sacerdotisa… él llegó hasta donde estábamos y me arrebató de mi hermano clavándome sus garras, mi hermano quiso rescatarme pero no pudo, ese hombre era muy rápido y me llevó hasta el bosque… cuando me dejó en el piso comencé a correr y él me atacó, primero con sus garras y luego con una enorme espada, al final… logré huir, no recuerdo bien pero lo último que supe fue que caminaba hacia las afueras del bosque cuando me desmayé y alguien detuvo mi caída... y luego… estaba aquí- terminó al fin de contar su historia.

Con que eso pasó… no te preocupes linda, seguro que tu familia estará bien, los buscaremos a como dé lugar- prometió la miko.

Gracias…-fue su respuesta dedicándole una sonrisa.

Kagome salió del cuarto y le dijo a Inuyasha todo lo que le acababan de decir y que a juzgar por su relato, la aldea estaba cerca de ahí y era casi seguro que el monstruo aun rondaba el bosque.

Eso es imposible… si así fuera ya habría sentido e aroma del lugar aun con que la fuerte lluvia hubiera limpiado el lugar… pero suponiendo que fuera así y el monstruo esta en el bosque… o diablos… Kitzumy se fue por allá- dijo el hibrido.

¿Qué, pero que hace ella sola por allá?- reclamó Kagome.

Es que no pensé que ese sujeto pudiera rondar por ahí-

No Inuyasha, tú simplemente no piensas- comenzó a levantar la voz la joven miko

¡Cierra la boca, no es como si yo hubiera hecho eso a propósito!-

¿Y si mejor la buscamos en vez de que ustedes se peleen?- interrumpió Saraya que iba entrando con Nio.

Está bien, le pediré a una de las aldeanas que me ayudaron que cuiden de la chica- dijo Kagome y acto seguido, todos marcharon.

Ya en el bosque los 4 se dividieron en 2 grupos, Inuyasha con su hija y Kagome con el chico.

oye papá… se supone que ella debió dejar un rastro pero… no hay nada-

claro que no… recuerda que Kitzumy no tiene esencia alguna-

… ¿en serio?- interrogó Saraya

… si… ¿no te diste cuenta?- paró Inuyasha de caminar mirando confundido a su hija.

Ah jajaja… la verdad no le pongo mucha tención jeje- rió nerviosa.

Y un poco más apartados Kagome caminaba con cuidado con flecha en mano.

Madre… ¿Cómo se supone que la encontraremos?- preguntó Nio, sin dejar de mirar a todos lado pero sin mucha preocupación.

Pues… no hay forma… solo podemos confiar en que aparecerá pronto frente a nosotros-

Y si no lo hace jamás la encontraremos ¿verdad?-

… hijo, seguro que la encontramos, no te preocupes- le sonrió para calmar un poco la tención que se generaba.

La verdad no me importaría si no la encontramos, de todas formas tu y papá pueden tener otro hijo, así que mejor hay que dejar de hacer todos estos estúpidos intentos y volver a casa- dijo fríamente Nio

…pero Nio… ¿por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles?-preguntó Kagome mirándolo detenidamente y presintiendo algo muy malo.

No te das cuenta madre… lo más seguro es que mi hermana este muerta-agachó la mirada al decirlo ocultando por completo su mirada y sonrío maliciosamente dejando escapar algunas carcajadas por lo bajo.

¿Pero qué pasa aquí?... ¡agh!- se quejó al sentir como su propio hijo la atacaba logrando cortar superficialmente la piel de su mano izquierda. – ¡para Nio!- gritó fuertemente llamando la atención de Inuyasha y Saraya que de inmediato fueron en su busca.- tú no eres así.

Jeje, claro que lo soy madre… solo que tú nunca me has visto como en verdad soy- levantó el rostro dejándola ver sus ojos totalmente enrojecidos y sus colmillos más crecidos de lo normal. – en serio mamá… deberías defenderte… porque yo seguro que te mataré si no lo haces –preparó sus garras y se le lanzó encima atacándola directo a la cabeza.

La miko solo resolvió esquivarlo y defenderse con su arco sin atreverse a atacarlo, Nio solo se reía de ella al verla tan impotente acertando más de algún golpe, de un momento a otro la hizo tropezar y clavo sus garras en su nuca levantándola y susurrándole al oído.

Será divertido matarte- ya estaba a punto de cortar su cuello con su otra mano cuando llegó Saraya por detrás y lo envistió para que la soltara.

¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Inuyasha que ya la sostenía.

-yo… si, pero Nio tiene algo raro… algún demonio debe estar controlándolo-

De inmediato Inuyasha empezó a examinar con cuidado y Kagome miró con detenimiento a ver si encontraba aquello con lo que lo manipulaban, pero Nio aun estaba dispuesto a pelear e intentó volverse contra su padre y justo cuando estaba por soltar su ataque, su hermana Saraya lo detuvo.

¿pero qué diablos crees que haces?- musitó mientras sostenía sus manos y presionándolo para que retrocediera.

Quítate de en medio si no quieres que te mate a ti primero- advirtió

Ja, entonces eso significa que de igual modo me quieres matar-sonrió retadora –quiero ver que lo intentes hermanito-

Grrr… ¡será como tú me lo pides!- aceptó furioso Nio.

Él se separó por completo y la atacó de frente con sus garras envueltas en sangre y dejó que su ataque la persiguiera, Saraya hizo todo para evitarlo pero recibió un poco del ataque sobre su hombre derecho y el resto que siguió su curso en línea recta cortó los arboles que se encontraban sobre la cabeza de Kagome, Inuyasha los destrozó con sus garras de acero evitando que cayeran sobre ella y volvió a mirar la recién comenzada pelea.

Jeje, al parecer no soy tan débil como pensabas hermanita- pronunció diabólica Nio. –así que será mejor que me tomes en serio, eso solo fue una advertencia.

No te quería lastimar porque eres familia, pero si sigues así yo…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue golpeada a puño cerrado en el abdomen. – ¡¡agh!!- sin embargo eso solo la hizo enfadar y respondió agresivamente golpeándolo en el rostro pero con las garras por delante, cortando gravemente su rostro.

Ya con los ánimos encendidos ambos comenzaron a pelear sin pensar en el hecho de ser hermanos, cada uno sacó sus mejores técnicas armando un gran desastre a su alrededor, Inuyasha ya no encontraba como proteger a Kagome, la había tenido que llevar en brazos para que lograran esquivar cada ataque traicionero, ya en esa zona no había árbol alguno, solo escombros y un suelo manchado de rojo por el liquido vital que salía rápidamente del cuerpo de ambos peleadores y a pesar de sus malas condiciones seguían luchando ferozmente hasta que al fin Kagome vio los hilos que sostenían a su hijo y lo obligaban a comportarse de tal modo, todo gracias a que se había impregnado de la sangre del muchacho.

Inuyasha, corta los hilos antes de que sea tarde- le rogó la sacerdotisa.

El hibrido no perdió tiempo, la dejó en un lugar seguro y se dirigió a cortarlo mientras Nio permanecía distraído peleando con Saraya, cuando los tuvo en su poder, jaló fuertemente de ellos e hizo errar el ataque del joven que daría directamente contra la cansada chica, Inuyasha sacó a Tesaiga y cortó cada uno de los hilos con gran dificultad, al hacerlo, de inmediato Nio volvió a la normalidad y miró a su hermana lastimada y aun enfadada con él, se puso a mirar detenidamente sus manos y supo de inmediato que no solo la había lastimado a ella, sino también a si madre.

Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?... es imposible… yo… no puede haberles hecho eso- se dijo en voz baja y esa mirada pesada suya de siempre… tomo un aspecto más desolado y atormentado que antes.

Se le veía tan arrepentido y confundido que fue entonces que su madre y hermana al fin se convencieron de que había vuelto en sí.

Qué alivio, ya volviste a ser tú mismo- suspiró Kagome algo más tranquila.

Cof… ya era hora Niotaro, en serio que estaba comenzando a pensar que tendría que aniquilarte- exclamó la hermana del pobre chico que aun estaba muy desconsolado.

Perdónenme… yo no quise…-

Está bien, ahora hay que regresar forzosamente a la aldea para que los curen, después yo vendré a buscar a Kitzumy- acertó en decir Inuyasha

De ninguna manera, ¿qué no ves lo que ese monstruo puede hacer? Seguro que si te ve solo también te controlará papá y entonces puedes asegurar que nadie saldrá con vida, bueno, no es que yo no pueda contigo, es solo que… si también controla a más seres como tú y tal vez a mi hermana… nos superaran en número y… no habrá salida- dijo analizando la situación su hija mayor.- será mejor si esperas a que terminen de curarme y yo te acompaño-

No, será mejor que te quedes con los demás, yo me encargaré de lo demás- insistió en hanyou antes de marcharse para seguir con la búsqueda mientras el resto, solo lo miraban marcharse y regresaban a casa convencidos de que nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Al llegar a la aldea, todo estaba hecho un desastre, toda la gente estaba peleando unos con otros, totalmente fuera de control, en el suelo algunos hombres ya hacían mal heridos por un amigo que les atacó con una herramienta de trabajo, unas mujeres se peleaban con los cuchillos que usaban al cocinar y otros tantos seguían peleando con únicamente sus puños.

¡¿pero qué pasa aquí?!- gritó Kagome molesta y horrorizada por lo que sus ojos veían.

El grito llamó la atención de muchos deteniendo cada riña que se había propiciado en su ausencia, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos planeaba dejar de pelear, la única razón para que se detuvieran, era que todos estaban dispuestos a ir contra ese grupo en especifico.

Diablos- pronunció entre dientes Saraya –son solo humanos, no podré atacarlos en serio- al decirlo también pudo notar que los hombres mal heridos en el suelo también se levantaban para atacar.

Puedo verlos, están siendo manipulados de la misma forma que yo- dijo Nio que era el de la mejor vista, igual que su progenitora. –da igual si los matamos o no, algunos de ellos ya fallecieron e igual se mueven, no hay salida hermana, no podemos ganar- profetizó el muchacho mientras esquivaba un golpe.

Son solo marionetas- fue su respuesta al golpear a varios aldeanos para abrirse paso aun con su madre en brazos –claro que podemos vencerlos… aun que sea para escapar- la miko que solo miraba incapaz de hacer algo más que eso recordó de pronto a la chica y se zafó del agarre de protectora -¿qué haces mamá?- le gritó al verla correr entre los pueblerinos evitando toda clase de agresiones.

¡Si esto es a causa de ese demonio, eso quiere decir que tal vez vino por ella!-

Cuando Kagome llegó hasta la puerta de entrada lo vio, era ese demonio del que hablaba Asura, él la había acorralado y estaba a punto de tomarla y llevársela con él. Cuando ese sujeto notó la presencia de la sacerdotisa, se volteo mirándola de medio lado.

valla, valla, pero miren quien está aquí, una hermosa sacerdotisa- terminó de darse la vuelta –mmm, en verdad que me sorprende jeje, no creí que siguiendo a esta mocosa encontraría a 2 hermosas sacerdotisas, una en el pueblo en que la encontré y otra aquí, en esta deplorable aldea que eligió para refugiarse, pero que buenas elecciones tomaste Asura- la chica seguía en ese rincón aterrada.

aléjate demonio o te juro que te mataré- amenazó la miko apuntándole con una de sus flechas sagradas.

Agh, odio cuando se ponen difíciles… pero lo admito, te ves encantadora enfadada, sería una lástima el desperdiciar tu belleza asesinándote… ¿por qué no mejor te unes a mi?- le dedico una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano- mi nombre es Xeder-

Je, yo jamás me uniría a ti, prefiero morir antes de eso- dijo retadora Kagome.

oh, ya veo, en serio que será un desperdicio, pues bueno, entonces supongo que no me queda otra opción que aniquilarte como me pides- levantó la mano que antes le había extendido y de entre sus dedos aparecieron dagas filosas de color rojo de un solo movimiento, las cuales, lanzó rápido y preciso contra la sacerdotisa que no tenía escapatoria alguna.

Continuará… pronto subiré el resto de la historia.


	2. Xeder

Xeder levantó la mano que antes le había extendido a la sacerdotisa y de entre sus dedos aparecieron dagas filosas de color rojo, que de un solo movimiento, lanzó en contra de Kagome, dejando sin escapatoria alguna, sin embargo, justo antes de tocarla siquiera, su hijo de 14 años se interpuso recibiendo por completo las dagas que se incrustaron por completo en su cuerpo. El hecho de las simples armas clavándose en el no habría sido de tanta importancia a pesar de la pelea que tuvo anteriormente con su hermana, pero el tomo rojo de las dagas era por un fuerte toxico que comenzó a impregnarse en él justo en el segundo que lo atravesaron.

-GH!!- se quejó cayendo de rodillas en el piso intentando sacar los 4 trozos de metal de él

-Jeje, será imposible, solo mírate, tan débil y patético, jamás un hibrido como tú podría ganarme- le sonrió ante su desgracia – morirás pronto y nada podrá evitarlo –fue lo que declaró antes de ser alcanzado por un ataque de garras que casi le corta la mano al interponerla ante su pecho.

-Deja de decir estupideces, ¡tú nunca te quedaras con la vida de Nio!- le gritó Saraya que de inmediato volvió a atacar, pero esta vez el demonio se desvaneció en la oscuridad de un rincón antes de ser alcanzado por el ataque que pulverizó la pared. –Tsk, maldito cobarde- al decirlo, volteo a ver a su madre que mantenía en brazos a su hermano menor que en esos pocos segundos había palidecido drásticamente.

-Nio, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntaba preocupada la joven madre sin recibir otra respuesta que no fuera un débil quejido y una mueca de inmenso dolor.

-Yo… lo siento, lo siento tanto, todo fue mi culpa – comenzó a llorar Asura sintiéndose avergonzada de llevar tal tragedia hasta esa familia que parecía amarse ejemplarmente.

-No seas tonta, con una disculpa no arreglaras esto- le respondió Saraya mirándola con una rabia incontenible y con las manos tensas, casi matándola con la mirada ámbar que se cargaba. –si no quieres morir ahora entre mis manos será mejor que nos cuentes todo, niña, porque tal parece que ese demonio que NO conocías, si te conoce a ti y muy bien- se acercó levantándola por la ropa destrozada.

-Yo… yo no sé de qué me hablas- intentó no mirarla revelando que en verdad guardaba un secreto-

-¡Habla de una vez!- la sacudió violentamente olvidándose por completo de todas sus heridas y abriendo algunas de estas.

-AH… está bien, está bien, te lo contaré todo, pero por favor suéltame ya- suplicó la chiquilla

-No lo haré hasta que hables- amenazó poniéndola contra la pared ignorando la mirada asustada de su propia madre.

-Las cosas pasaron así en realidad… desde hace ya mucho tiempo que mi familia le servía a ese demonio para pagarle una deuda que generamos al rogarle que salvara a mi madre de esa horrible enfermedad que le aquejaba y que ni la sacerdotisa de nuestro pueblo logró curar, eso pasó justo cuando yo acababa de nacer y sin que ninguno de los demás habitantes lo supiera, mi familia robaba las cosas que Xeder-sama les pedía, al principio parecía que eso no traería mayor dificultad pues solo pedía algo de ganado, plantas especificas y cosas así, pero… ese ultimo día que pasé con ellos, el me miró de un modo extraño y le indicó a mi padre que era momento de entregar lo que él había pedido en verdad a cambio de ese favor… ese algo, era yo. Desde que tengo memoria ya le había visto, pero jamás me le acerque… me aterraba… y aun ahora me sigue dando pavor… cuando mis padres lo supieron, se negaron y causaron la furia de Xeder-sama y por más que insistía él, ellos seguían diciendo que no… tal vez olvidaron de lo que era capaz… pues de estar cuerdos… jamás se habrían negado… por supuesto… él se alteró y mató primero a mi madre y luego a mi padre que alcanzó a ordenarle a mi hermano mayor que nos sacara a mi hermana y a mí de la casa… después de eso… todo lo que dije es cierto… excepto que mi hermano si logró zafarme de Xeder-sama… pues en verdad estábamos en las escaleras del templo y por el fuerte poder espiritual del lugar, se debilitó considerablemente, cuando intentó volver a arrebatarme de él matándolo… la sacerdotisa se interpuso protegiéndonos… Xeder-sama era totalmente capaz de matarla mientras nosotros estuviéramos junto a ella haciendo torpes sus movimientos, fue tanto así que para evitar que uno de sus ataques nos destrozara a mis hermanos y a mí, tuvo que recibirlo de lleno, quedando gravemente herida del pecho… así que para prevenir que murieran… huí, corrí hacia el bosque para que le fuera difícil encontrarme… resistí cada ataque que me propinó… ya el resto lo deben de saber bien… y eso fue lo que ocurrió en realidad-

A esas alturas ni Kagome ni Saraya podían saber si esa jovencita era de fiar o si su historia era la real… pero no tenían más opción que creer. Saraya la soltó y se quedó junto con Kagome que aun intentaba descifrar la forma de salvar a el menor de sus hijos, cuando Asura de pronto le contó que ella conocía 2 formas de lograr curarlo, pues había usado esa misma técnica con la sacerdotisa que apenas y logró salir viva de esa, al parecer, la primera forma, era la que la miko había usado, que era verter sobre las 4 dagas una pócima especial que ella había diseñado años antes al pelear con un ser semejante a Xeder… la otra era… destruir a Xeder, así su toxina saldría del cuerpo de Nio y recobraría la vida que ahora se le escurría rápidamente de entre los dedos, ambas opciones eran sumamente peligrosas, pues si la miko estaba muerta ya perderían mucho tiempo, si seguía viva los demonios que atacaban la aldea seguro que seguirían ahí y habría que deshacerse de ellos y tal vez Nio no soportaría tanto, el salvar al joven, era una misión casi imposible en el mejor de los caso y suicida en el peor de los escenarios.

-… pues si es así como debe ser – Saraya se encaminó a salir de la casa e ir rumbo al templo de la aldea que era el único lugar que no había sido profanado

-Saraya ¿qué planeas hacer?- preguntó Kagome

-Sea como sea debemos ir a ese pueblo del que habla Asura, apuesto a que aunque la mujer de la que habla este muerta Xeder está refugiado ahí… y algo me dice que la imprudente de Kitzumy está ahí al igual que mi padre que la va buscando…-

-Entiendo… debemos ir ahora mismo si no queremos que sea muy tarde- dijo Kagome levantándose sosteniendo aun el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo.

-Pero… no podemos dejar a mi hermano aquí de esa forma-

-No te preocupes – le dijo Kagome – dejémoslo en el templo… en una de las habitaciones ya hace una persona que le cuidará como si fuera yo misma-

-… ¿quién es esa persona? Jamás escucha mencionarla antes- presumió Saraya confusa.

-Ya la veras, Asura, debes venir con nosotras para que nos guíen a tu pueblo, pero primero vamos al templo como planeabas Saraya… de hecho, ahí también se oculta Kojime-

Como acto seguido las 3 mujeres se dirigieron al templo de inmediato, Asura no entendía que pretendían en realidad, pero con tal de redimirse por su mentira y todo lo que había causado las seguiría y ayudaría en lo que pidieran. Al llegan al templo llegaron al que aun que no era el salón principal, si era el único salón que era usado y también el único que era totalmente accesible. En una de las paredes, detrás de un enorme pergamino que colgaba de la pared una puerta se ocultaba, Saraya entró por ella y dejó esperando a Kagome y Asura que revisaban que Nio siguiera respirando y hacían lo posible porque su sangre dejara de intentar salir toda de su cuerpo; al volver, la joven Hanyou traía en la cintura 2 espadas, una cubierta con tela hasta el mango ocultando su verdadera apariencia y la otra sin esa funda extra de tela, su apariencia era semejante a la de la Tessaiga de Inuyasha, pero esta tenía un aire imponente totalmente indescriptible.

-¿En verdad planeas usar a tu espada?- interrogó la miko con algo más de tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto, si es tan poderoso como para hacerle eso a Nio… creo que es necesario usar toda nuestra fuerza, también le llevo su espada a Kitzumy-

-… si… creo que tienes razón… será mejor que nos demos prisa, debemos llegar a la parte trasera del templo, en esa habitación esta la persona de quien te hablo- con todos a favor así lo hicieron llegando hasta una habitación olvidada en ese lado del edificio.

Eran unas puertas de gran tamaño, pero estaban selladas con incontables pergaminos y no bastando eso, un gran número de cadenas llenas de energía maligna impedían el paso también, creando la sensación a quien las veía que la persona que se ocultara dentro debía ser sumamente peligrosa. La miko concentró toda su fuerza espiritual y empezó a purificar velozmente los eslabones principales deshaciéndose de todas y cada una de las cadenas que se abrieron alejándose de la puerta moviéndose detrás de las 3 chicas, al llegar justo fuera del límite del baranda del pasillo, cayeron fuertemente al suelo hundiéndolo y dejando plasmada su forma, automáticamente los pergaminos se quemaron dejando nada más que ceniza en el piso. Saraya fue la que abrió de par en par las puertas dejando ver nada más que oscuridad en la enorme habitación, todo olía a humedad y una fuerte presencia de tristeza y soledad se dejaba sentir por cada rincón.

Asura encendió una vela que se encontraba en la pared para iluminar un poco, pero en cuanto, cientos de otras velas que se esparcían estratégicamente por todo el lugar, también se encendieron automáticamente, revelando el cuerpo de una mujer tirado en el piso, sus muñecas eran sostenidas por grilletes al igual que sus tobillos, estaba boca abajo con las piernas dobladas como si antes de caer hubiera permanecido sentada de forma tradicional por un largo tiempo, su cabello brillante, largo y platinado estaba totalmente extendido en el piso, dejando su espalda descubierta, pues a pesar de traer un traje típico, la parte superior de su Kimono estaba algo abierto y mostraba una cicatriz que daba la impresión de formar una figura, pero en verdad no era algo sencillo encontrarla.

-Pero… ¿Quién es ella y por qué…?- intentó preguntar Saraya pero Kagome se adelantó

-Puedes despertar ahora de ese sueño tan largo y agobiante- le dijo la miko a la chica.

De inmediato, con esas simples palabras, la joven encadenada se fue incorporando quedando sentada pero aun con la cabeza gacha y cubierta por sus cabellos, por los largas de sus mangas, estas al caer cubrieron las ataduras de sus manos e incluso la de los pies con los sobrantes que se doblaban en el suelo.

-… Ka-go-me…- susurró en esa pose con una voz, aun que baja, con un tono encantador y dulce; movió un poco la cabeza en dirección a las otras 2 testigos de tan tétrica escena -… Saraya?- pronunció alzando un como más la voz y dejando ver entre sus cabellos unos ojos azules que poco a poco tomaban vida.

-Así es, vinimos para pedirte un favor- le dijo Kagome con algo de dolor en sus ojos al intentar encontrar su mirada cambiante.

-Tal vez no sea… la mejor persona a la que le pidas cuidar de tu hijo mientras buscas como salvarlo – pronuncio levemente apenas abriendo los labios al subir la cabeza.

-Te lo ruego hija, eres la única que podría hacerlo ahora… por favor Kojime- le suplicó dejando perpleja a su hija en la puerta que la miró interrogante y en shock.

-… aun que supliques… sigue sin parecerme buena idea… pero si eso es lo que deseas… lo haré, lo mantendré vivo… por el mayor tiempo posible…- accedió al fin levantando las manos y colocando las muñecas indicando que la liberaran.

-Te lo agradezco… hija – se dirigió a Saraya que al fin salió de su transe – corta sus grilletes con tu espada… solo así la podríamos liberar… pero solo tienes 3 intentos, de otro modo, jamás podrá ser liberada por tu katana- Saraya no dudo mucho e hiso lo que le ordenó su madre.

La primera vez que atacó lo hizo con la menor fuerza, así solía cortar fácilmente el metal… pero estos trozos en particular no cedieron en lo absoluto, así que tomó más fuerza y volvió a intentar, causando solo que unas chispas cayeran quemando levemente el piso, al fin, en la última ocasión que lo podría intentar, se decidió a tomar mucha más fuerza y cortarlo como cortaría el ataque de una bestia, al fin logrando su objetivo y liberando automáticamente a la chica de cualquier atadura.

-Te lo agradezco… Saraya- fue el ultimo susurro que se escucho en la habitación, cuyas puertas se cerraron en el acto y la miko, la hanyou y la chiquilla, se encaminaron al pueblo donde sospechaban todas las tragedias deberían de acabar.

Mientras tanto, ya casi amaneciendo para el día siguiente, Inuyasha seguía buscando a su hija perdida, le desesperaba gravemente el no poder sentir su presencia, lo único que lo podría llevar hasta ella, era su instinto.

-Ah, maldición Kitzumy, ¡¿dónde te metiste?!- gritó ya muy exaltado saliendo sin notarlo del bosque.

Al salir de un salto, miro una imagen muy similar a la del inframundo, era sin duda un pueblo, pero estaba totalmente devastado, los demonios iba y venían de una casa a otra, los cuerpos humanos se encontrabas en el suelo, unos ya reducidos hasta los huesos, otros aun siendo devorados y otros tantos ya habían sido consumidos por completo dejando en el piso solo sus ropas ensangrentadas o carbonizadas.

-Pero… ¿este es el pueblo de esa mocosa?... es peor de lo que pensaba- se decía a sí mismo –aun que… si son tantos los demonios reunidos aquí y la sangre derramada… ¿por qué no pude sentir la presencia de este sitio?- al fin se preguntó al igual del porque los demonios no le tomaban en cuenta.

Cuando llegó a la mitad del pueblo y vio el templo lo notó al fin, todos los demonios buscaban penetrar en el lugar, pero este era resguardado por un fuerte campo de fuerza espiritual. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y destruyó a varios de esos seres demoníacos con solo usar sus garras y se detuvo en el umbral mirando a la creadora de la barrera; era una mujer de apariencia flagelada arrodillada en el piso que protegía a los niños del pueblo que lograron llegar con ella, pero su cuerpo estaba gravemente herido y pronto no lograría soportar más. De pronto, al fin la sacerdotisa noto la presencia del hibrido, siendo eso, lo último que hiciera antes de desvanecerse; de inmediato Inuyasha corrió y la sostuvo evitando que su daño fuera acrecentado. Los monstruos no perdieron el tiempo e intentaron devorar a los niños asustados pero el hanyou reaccionó de inmediato y los destruyó con su viento cortante, quedándose ahí para cuidar de los niños.

"Rayos, ahora no podré seguir buscando a Kitzumy" pensaba sumamente encolerizado por lo que había terminado pareciendo una trampa.

-Jejeje, pero miren nada más lo que ha llegado… un semi-demonio del tipo perro –dijo una voz que se negaba a mostrar su apariencia por el momento.

-Feh, deja de ocultarte maldito bastardo- le retó el hanyou

-Mi nombre en realidad es Xeder y por supuesto que me mostraré, no tengo porque ocultarme ante una criatura tan débil como tú – se rió prepotente de él mientras subía lentamente los escalones, dejando que su figura se fuera materializando ante los ojos ámbar de su "invitado"

Su cabello era color negro de brillos violáceos era sostenido en una altura baja por un largo trozo de cinta color gris, sus ojos eran carmesí como el de una rosa a punto de marchitarse y con pupilas felinas, todo, enmarcado en un rostro retador pero de apariencia frágil, su piel era pálida hasta un punto de confundirse con el blanco más puro pero aun con un toque de vivacidad, llevaba en la cintura una gran espada que sostenía con su mano izquierda.

-Así que tú eres el responsable de todo esto- declaró Inuyasha nada sorprendido por su apariencia.

-Jeje, te equivocas, esto jamás habría pasado de no ser por esa estúpida familia que se negó a darme lo que por derecho… es mío-

-Tonterías, lo que quieras no me importa, lo único que tengo claro es que si quiero salir de aquí con estos niños, tendré que aniquilarte – dijo el híbrido dejando a la sacerdotisa en el suelo y empuñando su espada ya listo para atacar.

-Ja, si yo fuera tú… lo pensaría 2 veces… al principio no lo noté porque esta mocosa no tiene presencia alguna, pero… por su apariencia… - chasqueó los dedos y un gran número de monstruos en forma de serpiente se mostraron rodeando un gran montículo, con una mirada les indicó que dejaran libre la parte superior para mostrarle a Inuyasha el rostro de la que ahora reconocía como su hija.

-¡! Maldito, ¡suéltala en este momento si no quieres que te destruya de un solo golpe!-le gritó Inuyasha encolerizado.

-Si, vamos, quiero ver que lo hagas, pero te lo advierto, la única víctima de tu ataque, será esta jovencita- presumió mientras la tomaba por la barbilla acercándola a él y plantándole un beso en la mejilla-

-No le hagas caso padre, no me perdonaría nunca si fuera usada como un objeto por este asqueroso sujeto- le pidió Kitzumy intentando liberarse del agarre de las serpientes.

-Grrr – Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, ese cobarde se mantenía escudado detrás de su hija y sería incapaz de atacar mientras su vida corriera peligro… pero… por otro lado, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

-Y bien… ¿qué harás?- interrogó el demonio.

-No me queda otra opción… - hecho una mirada hacia Kitzumy que le indicaba que lo hiciera y después miró a Xeder – ¡te destruiré ahora mismo!-levantó la espada y atacó con viento cortante, pero su ataque no se dirigió precisamente a Xeder, sino, que fueron directo a las serpientes que fueron aniquiladas al contacto, las ráfagas apenas cortaron levemente la piel de la chica, pero nada grave para un Hanyou como ella.

-Maldito, ¿en verdad crees que con eso te bastará para liberarla?- aun en esa situación el demonio se mostraba calmado.

-Pero que tonto eres, mira que ya la he liberado- fue su respuesta.

La joven intentó alejarse de Xeder se inmediato pero le fue imposible, más seres del inframundo aparecieron frente a ella y le evitaron el paso, no dudó y atacó con sus garras, pero no era capaz de despedazarlos a todos, solo seguían saliendo, más y más y la iban volviendo a rodear.

-Maldición- decía ella notando que lo único que conseguía atacando directamente con sus garras era que su energía fuera absorbida, por lo que paró de inmediato manteniéndose firma y tranquila mirando a su padre a través de los monstruos y dejándose envolver.

-¡Kitzumy!- gritó él.

-Lo ves ahora ¿no?... es imposible que salgan de aquí todos ustedes, ahora solo queda ver la vida de quien será sacrificada, la de esos niños, la tuya… o la de tu hija –

-Te equivocas, aun queda otra vida que puede ser sacrificada aquí que es la que tomaré… y esa es la tuya- condenó el hibrido levantando a Tessaiga dispuesto a volver a atacar-¡bakuryuuha!- fue lo último que se escucho antes de que el ataque fuera realizado.

-Feh, tonto- antes de recibir el ataque de la Tessaiga, Xeder puso frente a él a los innumerables demonios que envolvían a Kitzumy dejando que ellos tomaran el cruel castigo, los monstruos fueron despedazados y el cuerpo de la joven hubiera sufrido lo mismo de no haber sido por una tenue barrera hecha de la sangre que ya salía de sus heridas anteriores que se interpuso e hizo el golpe menos certero y aun así, quedó sumamente grave tumbada en las escaleras a las que fue lanzada.

-¡MALDITO!- Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había hecho, no había sido su intención en ningún momento pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había sido su ataque el que ahora podría matar a su propia hija.

-Yo te lo advertí hanyou, que este sería el resultado quisieras o no- sonrió prepotente

En las escaleras, Kitzumy no daba otra imagen que la de estar muerta, algunos monstruos desearon devorar sus restos y así absorber sus habilidades, pero su mirada difunta se posó sobre ellos y fueron hechos añicos por la misma, eso llamó la atención de Xeder que miró interrogante lo que ocurría; el polvo que quedaba de los demonios estaba siendo absorbido por la chica que regeneraba su cuerpo y no solo eso, sino, que iba cambiando su forma.

Su cabello plata se fue aclarando hasta volverse blanco, de llegar su largo a sus hombros, fue creciendo hasta detenerse en su cintura, sus garras se fueron alargando y pintándose del negro de la noche, ya para este momento, se fue levantando con ayuda de su nueva presencia maligna, sus ropas también comenzaron a cambiar, su traje que no concordaba para nada con la época se volvió más típico, del tipo que tenía su padre, pero con un color rojo más pagado y con varias líneas negras que comenzaban al final de sus mangas y se extendían por el resto del traje como si fueran raíces de delgadas, por último, sus ojos cafés se habían tornado de color ámbar con un toque de oscuridad muy imponente.

-Xeder… te condenaré al sufrimiento eterno por haberme invocado- le advirtió Kitzumy sonriendo con gran ferocidad preparando sus garras para atacar, sin duda, no quedaba huella de lo que antes había sido, ahora podría decirse, que era nada más que un demonio sediento de venganza.

-Tsk, no será tan fácil- dijo Xeder un tanto más intranquilo.

Y continuará…. Jeje, espero les guste este segundo capi… hasta la próxima.


	3. Al final nos encontraremos

3.- Al final nos encontraremos

-Xeder… te condenaré al sufrimiento eterno por haberme invocado- le advirtió Kitzumy sonriendo con gran ferocidad preparando sus garras para atacar, sin duda, no quedaba huella de lo que antes había sido, ahora podría decirse, que era nada más que un demonio sediento de venganza.

-Tsk, no será tan fácil- dijo Xeder un tanto más intranquilo.

-jeje ¿qué pasa? Acaso… ¿me tienes miedo? Jajaja y yo que te creía mejor que eso- se mofaba Kitzumy de él como si para ella, no hubiera más alternativa que la victoria absoluta.

-no te creas superior a mi mocosa, que aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz… no tienes idea de quién soy- dijo con confianza a la chica, ignorando por completo a Inuyasha que permanecía atónito en su misma posición.

-estúpido- fue lo último que salió de la boca de la joven antes de atacar con violencia a Xeder, el cual, cobardemente desapareció segundos antes de ser atravesado por las garras negras de Kitzumy – ¡y aparte de todo, no eres más que un cobarde huyendo de una chica!- le gritó enfurecida después de terminar de subir las escaleras y encontrándose frente a frente con su padre.

- ¿Kitzumy?- dijo débilmente incrédulo de la imagen de su hija.

Justo en ese momento, en que ambos se distrajeron, una poderosa barrera de energía demoniaca los encerró en ese templo junto con los aterrados niños que se habían refugiado hasta lo más profundo de la edificación.

-ustedes 2 son muy problemáticos, será mejor que se queden ahí… bueno, al menos hasta que el resto de su familia llegue y pueda devorarlos a todos de una buena vez- les decía la voz del enemigo que les había tendido una trampa bien ejecutada, en la que, no solo ellos estaban contemplados, si no también Kagome y los demás, eso no podía terminar bien.

Mientras tanto, aun muy lejos de ahí, Asure conducía a Saraya y a Kagome hasta su pueblo para que pudieran destruir a Xeder y librar a Nio de su grave estado, sin embargo, mientras recorría el camino a través del bosque, Saraya quiso aprovechar para preguntar sobre… esa chica llamada Kojime, en verdad, estaba sumamente sorprendida de aquella tétrica imagen que protagonizó frente a sus ojos y aun más… de que su madre le llamara hija a esa extraña.

-oye… mamá… la chica de ese cuarto… a ella… pues… ¿por qué la llamaste…?-

-¿hija?- termino Kagome la frase y con una sonrisa seria le respondió- es que así es… Saraya… Kojime es tu hermana-

-eso es imposible, si lo fuera ¿por qué no la conozco? Y aun más importante ¿por qué se encontraba así? ¿Qué hizo? Honestamente no me pareció una mala persona – interrogó de golpe hablando rápido como si su nerviosismo desapareciera por completo cuando su madre mostró la mejor disposición de responder.

-no miento, tú si la conociste… es solo… que ya la has olvidado, fue cuando apenas eras una niña, es normal que la olvidaras, además, no la viste mucho, cada segundo lo pasó junto con Kitzumy, era obvio, pues son de la misma edad-

-eso significa que son…-

-sí, nacieron el mismo día… aun que ya habrás notado que no son gemelas… en verdad… son totalmente diferentes, lo único que las une es el sello que Kojime le colocó por accidente y la sangre que comparten- le explicaba con algo de melancolía.

-mmm, si son totalmente diferentes… entonces significaría que Kojime es cruel y despiadada al contrario que Kit… pero, aun así, eso no explica porque estaba en ese cuarto encadenada, fuera como fuera, merecía seguir con nosotros y no pasar algo tan horrible… de hecho, parecía muerta- afirmó

- de hecho Saraya, Kojime está muerta – al escuchar esto, la piel de Saraya se erizó- una tarde de las primeras y únicas veces que jugaron todos juntos cerca del árbol sagrado, un hombre muy extraño intentó llamar la atención de Nio, pero tú te interpusiste, adivinando las malas intenciones del sujeto…

-espera, si mi hermano no confía en nadie, ¿Cómo podía atraer su atención un extraño?- le preguntó algo extrañada.

-en ese tiempo, Nio confiaba en todos, era un niño risueño y encantador, que no dudaba en tenderle la mano a la gente y jamás negaría el regalar una sonrisa amplia y sincera… pero… ese día, ante ese hombre, las cosas cambiaron, Nio nunca negaría la voluntad de sus hermanas mayores, por eso accedió a quedarse atrás y negar a cada petición del sujeto que lo llamaba por el nombre, este se puso agresivo e intentó arrebatarlo por la fuerza, claro que ustedes se interpusieron aun siendo unas niñas, pero… ese hombre… no era humano y los hizo a un lado muy fácilmente, a ti te lanzó fuertemente y te golpeaste en la cabeza, a Kitzumy la golpeo entre el hombro y el cuello, desmayándola de inmediato, pero Kojime, era la que estaba justo delante de Nio y se negaba a soltarlo siquiera, ella era un caso distinto, pues al ser sus poderes únicamente espirituales, era totalmente intocable para ese ser demoníaco, por su campo de fuerza… sin embargo…-

-… él la atacó con un arma y destrozó cualquier defensa ¿verdad?- agregó Saraya recordando un poco de lo que había pasado ese día.

Flashback…

-vamos niña, entrégame a ese hanyou- le demandaba el hombre a la pequeña peli plateada que defendía a su hermanito.

-no, no voy a dejar que toques a Nio, eres un sujeto malo y no permitiré que me quites a mi hermanito – era la continua respuesta de la niña que rogaba porque sus padres llegaran pronto, pues aun sabiéndose protegida por un campo de fuerza, tarde o temprano este se desvanecería por el miedo que le provocaba el hombre.

-Grrr, que tonta eres mocosa, ¡ahora deberé matarte!- le gritó el ser demoníaco a Kojime, blandiendo su oz negra sobre la niña que miró el peligroso filo sin moverse un centímetro, temiendo más por la vida de su hermano menor, que por la suya, con sus brillantes ojos azules siguió cada movimiento de la oz, observando cómo su campo de fuerza era despedazado con gran facilidad, cuando el arma ya estaba muy cerca, solo resolvió agachar la cabeza para no ver el filo cortando su piel; aun que no lo vio, si sintió como el artefacto se clavaba en su cuello profundamente, aun que, no supo cuan profundo se había introducido, hasta que con sus dedos tocó la punta del otro lado de su cuello.

Muchos dirían que era casi un milagro que siguiera con vida después de tan cruel ataque… pero de haber estado en el lugar de alguno de los niños, verían que en verdad, no fue más que una maldición.

-¿hermana?- pronunció casi en susurro Nio totalmente aterrorizado por la escena y llorando en silencio, casi, rogando porque su querida hermana Kojime viviera lo suficiente para ser curada… o para que él pudiera disculparse… no sabía de qué se disculparía, pero, sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

-jeje, ¿lo ves tonta? Por eso debiste entregármelo desde un principio, así no habrías sufrido tanto – le dijo el hombre a la niña mientras sacaba su oz de su cuello y la tomaba por los cabellos levantándola sin ningún tipo de compasión –ahora, estás muerta, aun que esa herida fuera cerrada y tu tuvieras una mínima esperanza… igual terminarás muerta, no, mejor dicho, terminaras embrujada con la muerte y jamás, jamás podrás vivir con las personas que amas a tu alrededor- le decía a la niña que apenas y mantenía los ojos abiertos –feh, que patética – fue lo último que le dijo antes de lanzarla hacia lo profundo del bosque y aun que no escuchó cuando cayó en algún lado, no le interesó, ahora, solo deseaba llevarse su premio que lo miraba a los ojos lleno de odio aun estando acorralado contra el mismo árbol sagrado.

-mi padre te matará por eso – le advirtió en un susurro mientras una brisa impregnada del olor de la muerte pasaba sin previo aviso, llevándose con ella, el brillo intenso de los ojos del niño.

-jeje, si no llegaron antes ¿Qué te hace creer que llegaran ahora?-

-… que está justo detrás de ti- le respondió y el ser sobre natural solo se rió incrédulo, pensando que era una trampa para que volteara y el chiquillo pudiera huir, pero pronto le creyó cuando una flecha sagrada, lanzada desde lejos le arrebató su oz y por detrás, unas filosas garras se ensartaron por su nuca, levantándolo y quitándolo de frente al niño que corrió en dirección a su madre, ocultando su rostro contra el cuerpo de esta, evitando ver a su padre masacrando a el hombre aquel, muy, muy lentamente.

Kagome se los llevó a todos mientras que Inuyasha se encargaba de el sujeto, al igual que se llevó la oz para ver si acaso tenía alguna propiedad extraña que hiciera más difícil curar a Kojime… desafortunadamente… así fue, la oz había maldecido a la niña que despedía un fuerte aroma a veneno que afecto rápidamente a Kitzumy y Saraya. Kagome miró con tristeza la situación y se dio cuenta de que no había manera de curarla sin matarla… la única forma de quitar ese encantamiento de ella… era aislándola hasta que el maleficio acabara y ya no fuera un peligro para todos, sin embargo… si en serio no debía ser tocada por nadie… no podría requerir agua, comida, nada… lo que se supondría… seria igual que la muerte… o… un sueño similar al que tuvo Inuyasha. Kagome lo pensó mucho y con todo el dolor del mundo decidió hacerlo; como era totalmente incapaz de lanzar una flecha contra uno de sus hijos, concentró todo ese poder en unas cadenas que la sostendrían, hechizándolas para solo poder ser abiertas por el corte de una espada como Tessaiga y acondicionó totalmente la habitación trasera del templo para ella; todo lo tuvo que hacer en una noche asegurándose de que Kojime siempre estuviera a su lado. La niña, solo miraba a su madre trabajar arduamente, a pesar de su corta edad entendía bien cuál era la situación y permanecía tranquila en su silla sosteniendo su cuello y preparándose para no volver a ver a su familia en un largo tiempo… se decía… que sería mejor si hacían eso, de esa forma, cuando se curara, volvería a ver a todos y no habría problemas con que se acercaran… no que ahora, ni si quiera había podido despedirse de su padre por culpa del aroma de veneno que salía de ella, incluso su madre estaba forzada a usar un cubre bocas especial para no morir envenenada.

Al fin, cuando la noche tenía ya unas horas de haber caído, el lugar estaba listo, la esencia del veneno no era capaz de salir y en el lugar, miles de velas estaban bien colocadas para cuando fuera el momento de sacarla; Kagome levantó a Kojime y la sentó en el centro de la habitación, poniéndole con cuidado cada uno de los grilletes, en verdad, aquello era muy duro para ella… pero… ya no había vuelta atrás. Estando a punto de colocar la última de las pulseras de metal… no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar, agachó la mirada dejando caer sus lágrimas en el piso justo frente a su hija.

-no llores mami – le dijo con su voz dulce Kojime, limpiando sus lágrimas con su mano libre y sonriéndole, muy a pesar del terrible dolor que le causaba hablar, continuo – todo estará bien porque los amo- un gesto de total simpatía y completa felicidad, esa sería la expresión con la que su madre la recordaría siempre.

-Kojime… perdón- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la joven madre que hablaba entre sollozos y que de inmediato la abrazó con fuerza, tumbando con eso, la actuación de la temerosa niña que dejó que una sola lagrima callera por su mejilla.

Por fin, Kagome terminó de atar a la niña, la miró con sus ojos azules bien abiertos por última ocasión, se quitó el cubre bocas y le colocó un beso en la frente justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y su cuerpo callera pesadamente, lo único que la sacerdotisa pudo hacer, fue colocarla delicadamente en el piso, dejando su cabello extendido sobre el piso para revisar la herida de su cuello, esta, se encontraba cicatrizando velozmente pero el veneno seguía saliendo, al final, ella salió sin perder más tiempo y cerró las puertas de la habitación, colocándole pergaminos que solo ella desvanecería después y gruesas cadenas que hicieran a cualquiera cambiar de parecer ante la idea de entrar.

End flashback…

Para Saraya, el creer esa historia era fácil, pues ahora recordaba un poco más a esa chica llamada Kojime, además, su madre no podría mentir jamás como había hecho Asura.

-ya veo… ¿y cuando exactamente ella podía ser liberada?- preguntó en un momento

-… dentro de 2 días…- fue la respuesta – pero ya ahora el veneno ha desaparecido de su cuerpo, la única razón para esperar esos 2 días era un seguro de que no regresara nunca a aquejarla ese mal… y que sus poderes regresaran totalmente a la normalidad-

-mmm… entiendo…- al fin resolvió sus dudas Saraya, que de pronto, se percató de algo extraño –oye Asure, ¿Qué tan lejos queda tu pueblo?- preguntó

-a-aun está muy lejos- dijo ella

-mmm, algo anda mal… ya ha pasado todo un día y a mi parecer, tu pueblo no debería de estar tan distante- comentó un tanto irritada.

- ¿tú crees?- contestó inquieta y nerviosa.

-Grrr, algo aquí no me gusta – se puso ella de un brinco frente a la chica más joven tomándola por la ropa – desde hace un rato que damos vueltas sospechosas, comienzo a pensar que nos estas retrasando tomando el camino más largo ¡¿a caso eso haces?!- levantó la voz Saraya amenazándola con su sola mirada.

-No, No, te juro que no hago eso- se escudó Asure con sus brazos.

-Más te vale, porque la vida de mi hermano está en juego y si algo malo le ocurre por culpa de este estúpido juego tuyo, te juro que te mato- justo después de poner su amenaza, ella la soltó y siguió adelanto.

Kagome la miró algo extrañada pensando que "en verdad Saraya y su padre son distintos en su actitud pero… hay momentos en que son exactamente iguales" suspiró "estoy segura de que él habría hecho y dicho lo mismo" terminó de pensar y siguió el rumbo.

Justo cuando pasaba aquello en las profundidades del bosque, en el pueblo, Kitzumy permanecía cerca de las esquinas del campo de la barrera que la aprisionaba junto con su padre, pero, él lo tomaba con más calma y escuchaba de los niños lo que en verdad había pasado ahí, en especial, un joven de ya 16 o 17 años, que al parecer, era hermano de Asura, les contaba el trato de su familia y todos los por menores de los que había sido testigo.

-esa niña nos mintió – se decía el hibrido entre dientes, algo molesto por la farsa en la que creyó.

Él miró hacia las orillas del templo viendo a su hija concentrada en sus deseos de salir, a pesar de que ya llevaban varias horas ahí, el cambio de apariencia de ella, no se revertía, así, que decidió investigar un poco, quería saber que había pasado.

-oye Kitzumy ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó primero aun estando a sus espaldas.

-… no mucho que digamos- respondió ella sinceramente, dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente

-¿tienes idea de que te ha pasado para cambiar así de repente?- estaba muy serio el hanyou.

-… lee… si… si se que pasó conmigo pero… - paró mirando a su padre a los ojos –no te lo diré – miró a otro lado con una expresión extraña que hizo reír a algunos de los niños.

-¿qué?... déjate de bromas, es mejor que me lo digas- insistió él con una expresión enfadada pero muy chistosa que les sacó una carcajada a los niños que antes no habían reído.

- ya te dije que no, así que será mejor que dejes de molestarme- le repeló Kitzumy burlona.

-¡! WAA!!- gritó fuera de sus casillas el hibrido que la atacó jugando ya haciendo aquello apropósito para relajar a los pequeños, al igual que Kitzumy entendía que sería conveniente hacer, solo para relajar la triste atmósfera.

Después de un rato, la noche llegó y los niños se quedaron dormidos en los pasillos del gran templo o dentro de él. En una de las habitaciones, padre e hija cuidaban de la herida sacerdotisa que poco a poco parecía mejorar formidablemente y logró despertar dando exactamente la media noche. Al abrir sus ojos se asustó levemente al ver a sus acompañantes.

-¿Quién-quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó intentando sentarse, pero al hacerlo, un reflejo de dolor la atacó.

-será mejor se que quede quieta, de otra forma, en verdad que su cuerpo no resistirá- pronunció el hibrido recargado tranquilamente en una pared.

-no han respondido mi pregunta ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- remarcó ella.

-… mi nombre es Kitzumy y él es mi padre, su nombre es Inuyasha- al fin habló la más joven en la habitación.

-ya veo… yo soy Higura… no puedo decir que es un gusto, después de todo son híbridos y puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía maligna a su alrededor- comentó la sacerdotisa desconfiada.

-feh, te he rescatado de una muerte segura, esa no es forma de tratarme- hablo el hanyou.

-como sea, debería concentrarse más en acabar con este ser demoníaco señorita Hi…gura…- Kitzumy paró a causa de un flashazo que le causo el pronunciar ese nombre, fue como un extraño palpitar que no hacía más que crear un caos total dentro de ella y lastimarla sin forma de detenerlo. –qué demonios…-

-Kitzumy, ¿estás bien?- se acercó a ella su padre, pero ella, no contestó.

-oiga… dígame algo ¿acaso ella porta una espada con ese nombre?- se incorporó un poco más la miko.

-sí, pero ahora no la tiene- contestó el híbrido intentando calmar a su hija que demostraba dolor y frustración en su rostro.

-no es posible… ¡esa arma jamás debió de caer en las manos de un ser malévolo como ella!-

- ¿pero qué demonios dices? Este no es momento para reclamos, tenemos que hacer algo o si no…-

-nunca, no pienso ayudar a ese ser maligno- reclamó la joven Higura levantándose con esfuerzos.

-Grrr… ya te dije que no es momento para eso-

-ah, déjala padre, no la culpo…- pronunció Kitzumy algo más tranquila –yo también me pondría así si las espadas que llevan mi poder, estuvieran en manos de seres malignos- sonrió por lo bajo, burlándose de la miko.

-no lo acepto, ¡no acepto esto!-

-cállate mujer escandalosa, ¡¡si no cierras esa boca tuya te cortare la garganta!!- le gritó la joven hanyou.

-¿hija?...- se sorprendió Inuyasha por ese comportamiento suyo, cuando ella era más niña, era cierto que si estaba alejada de su hermana Kojime se comportaba altanera y solo sonreía para burlarse… pero desde aquel incidente con el hombre que intentó llevarse a Nio… su comportamiento cambió totalmente, era… todo lo contrario a su actitud solitaria. –deja de comportarte de esa manera- le ordenó

-claro que lo haré… pero ahora no, necesito estos poderes y esta forma para salir con vida de este sitio, por eso… no se preocupe señorita sacerdotisa… no planeo usar su estúpida espada- fue lo último que pronunció antes de salir del lugar extremadamente enfurecida.

-esto es perfecto, sin duda es el mejor momento para pelear entre nosotros- bufó Inuyasha mirando molesto a la sacerdotisa.

-entienda, sé que no es propicio el momento para reclamar cosas así… pero… lo he visto, la maldad dentro de esa mujer… es incomparable, no dudo en decir que es superior a la del enemigo- comentó muy preocupada, tal vez por las manos en las que estaban sus creaciones o… por algo más allá de eso.

-me da lo mismo, pero si en verdad quiere nuestra ayuda para salir de aquí, mejor será que se guarde sus comentarios… al menos hasta que acabemos con esto… además… esa que ve no es su verdadera forma de ser… es solo que ha absorbido a muchos demonios y a cambiado, pero en cuanto tenga a su espada, volverá a la normalidad, estoy casi seguro- se sentó en una esquina mirando hacia la puerta

-… creo que se equivoca-

-¿Qué?-

-… yo la vi cuando fue capturada… y creo que en realidad… esa que conocía antes, era su forma ficticia… y esta bestia que ve ahora es su hija en realidad; desafortunadamente no creo que la espada pueda devolverla a su forma anterior, lo único que lo haría, es el poder de quien la sello-

-déjese de estupideces, eso no es posible- la miró el hanyou

-como quiera, pero si la deja seguir así mucho tiempo, es seguro que no volverá a ser lo que usted recuerda- advirtió la miko, antes de que el hanyou saliera sin desear oír una palabra más de aquello.

Todo eso ocurría mientras que en el templo de la aldea donde vivían el hibrido y la miko con sus hijos, para ser más exactos, justo en el pasillo que miraba hacia las afueras, la joven de cabellos plateados y de apariencia apacible, cuidaba de su hermano que seguía en shock por los tóxicos corriendo por todo su cuerpo, ella solo se encargaba de limpiar sus heridas y quitar el sudor de su frente, estaba muy grave y desafortunadamente, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por él, por más que lo deseara, en esa posición, le era más que imposible. De pronto, sin previo aviso, el chico abrió los ojos y los posó en la mujer que lo tenía recostado sobre sus piernas y acariciaba su frente; no supo bien porque, pero en esos breves instantes, se sintió bien, con una felicidad extraña que sus cansadas facciones no eran capaces de expresar en una sonrisa, eso, desde ya hacía mucho tiempo; cuando Kojime vio a Nio despertar y mirarla con un cariño inocultable, le dedicó una sonrisa y se agachó abrazándolo. El podre muchacho se sintió algo apenado al ser abrazado así nada más por una mujer hermosa a quien encontraba familiar, pero irreconocible.

-Nio- susurró ella aun abrazándolo – estoy tan contenta de que hayas despertado-

-…yo… lo siento- fue su respuesta

- se que no me conoces y así está bien, hay cosas… y personas… que es mejor que no recuerdes- se incorporó, sentándose sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Al hacerlo, una leve brisa corrió desde el suelo levantándose cuidadosamente al cielo, moviendo los largos cabellos de ambos hermanos; fue por esa suave corriente de aire que el muchacho de cabellos negros azabaches vio la marca en el cuello de su acompañante al seguir uno de sus mechones de cabello que hasta entonces ocultó una leve cicatriz que tumbaba la perfecta imagen de su piel blanca; al verla con detenimiento, Nio recordó a aquel personaje, la recordó, como en todos esos años, jamás había dejado de hacer, la materializó en su memoria, como esa pequeña niña de mirada dulce y sonrisa amena que siempre jugaba con su otra hermana y que espiaba de lejos por temor a que Kitzumy le pegara, en realidad, no la veía seguido, por eso lo hacía, todo el tiempo él estaba junto con Saraya, ayudándola a entrenar o a traer cosas para su madre de un lado a otro, no es que no le gustara estar con ella… era solo… que tenía curiosidad, cuando esa parte de sus borrosos recuerdos se acabaron, al fin la recordó como lo hacía cada noche y le quitaba el sueño, justo como estaba, la última vez que le miró… sentada en un rincón, con sus ojos desolados, sosteniendo su cuello que aun sangraba y mirando a la nada con deseos de llorar, pero resistiendo para no hacerlo, al bajar la mirada, ella volteó tanto como su precario estado le permitía y al encontrarse con su hermanito menor, ella sonreía… sonreía justo como ahora lo había hecho.

-Ko-Kojime… - susurró Nio volteando el rostro para no encontrarse cara a cara con ella.

-tranquilo hermanito… no pasa nada, eso ya pasó- le consolaba acariciando su cabello y murmurando una canción en total tranquilidad, era tal el silencio, que su apagada pero melodiosa voz, retumbaba en cada rincón y penetraba en el alma de cualquiera que pasara cerca… pero no lograba consolar el alma de Nio que seguía sintiéndose culpable.

La chica siguió tarareando mientras con su mano libre tomaba una flecha de las que estaban detrás suyo junto con un arco por si acaso atacaban, la tomó con sumo cuidado procurando que no lo notara, fue levantándola y al ya ser inevitable el ocultarla, se precipitó atacando. Su hermano menor lo notó y se exaltó por el ataque que iba directo a él, pero estaba tan débil que no se podía mover, por lo que solo resolvió cerrar fuertemente los ojos; el sonido de la flecha clavándose contra el piso de madera y las gotas de sangre sobre el mismo, encendieron los ruidos de los monstruos de los alrededores que querían destruir el lugar ahora que estaba sumamente indefenso. Nio no quería abrir los ojos, pero la curiosidad le venció y lo hizo con su cabeza mirando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Kojime, con su vista siguió la flecha y la mano de su hermana que ahora estaba manchada de sangre, estaba muy cerca de su hombro izquierdo, pero la sangre no era suya, sino, que era la de un pequeño demonio rastrero que estaba a punto de morderlo.

-estamos muy inseguros aquí- habló al fin ella.

-hermana… vamos con nuestros padres- le pidió Nio observando atentamente como el cadáver del ser sobre natural se desvanecía.

-pero si fue nuestra madre la que…-

-me niego, no voy a quedarme aquí mientras ellos pelean, pronto dejaré de sentir dolor, todos mis nervios se adormecen ahora mismo… por eso… es seguro que podré pelear- se excusaba intentando convencerla de llevarlo.

-… está bien, pero, primero purificaré lo más posible de ese tóxico para que tu cuerpo resista más… aun que después volverá ¿lo entiendes?-

-si… te lo agradezco mucho… hermana- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Kojime, comenzara a purificar su cuerpo……………


	4. Una larga batalla

Una larga batalla.-

Las horas pasaban raudas y en una amplia zona, entre un poblado y otro e incluso en un bosque, una sola familia se veía inmiscuida en graves problemas, desde el templo de un reducido y masacrado pueblo que ahora se veía como un infierno, se encontraban un hibrido y su hija, que resguardaban a los niños que habían sobrevivido; desde el otro pueblo, una hermana recién aparecida y su herido hermano se preparaban para ir con el resto de su familia pero sin dejar a su pueblo indefenso ante los demonios, y en el bosque, una sacerdotisa y su hija que era un hibrido, seguían a una jovencita, casi niña, para que las llevara hasta aquel descuartizado lugar donde se encontraba, seguro, el enemigo.

No importaría con quien se empezara el relato, los 3 buscaban lo mismo, desaparecer a ese individuo de la faz de la tierra, lo único que variaba, era su cercanía a él y lo que les pasaba justo ahora.

En el templo, donde ya hacían cautivos nuestros protagonistas, las cosas estaban tensas, tanto por la constante posibilidad de ser atacados por Xeder sin ningún aviso y por su aparente debilidad con esa situación, como por la misteriosa relación entre la joven sacerdotisa del lugar con las armas que tenían ahora las hijas del hanyou que custodiaba la entrada al lugar.

"No comprendo esto, yo ya estaba enterado que las espadas de ambas habían provenido de un templo para que se contuvieran con ellas… sin embargo… si esa mujer no quería que cayeran en manos de demonios ¿para qué las creo? Según me contó Kagome, los humanos son incapaces de usar esas espadas, o incluso, de tocarlas sin recibir antes un daño tremendo… que raro es esto… esa mujer aun tiene mucho que contar… pero creo… que ahora no es el momento" eran los pensamientos de Inuyasha mientras vigilaba cuidadosamente.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones de la edificación, la Sacerdotisa que no había podido dormir después de esa pelea que tuvo con sus salvadores, acariciaba sus manos heridas y las contemplaba con sus hermosos ojos azul profundo, que ciertamente, estaban al borde de las lagrimas.

-… ¿Por qué?- musitaba para sí casi en un susurro que resonaba en eco por toda la habitación y desaparecía al contacto con el cuerpo de la joven - ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto…? ¿Por qué tenias que traicionarme tú?- sus lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su aterciopelada piel y a desplomarse y a partirse sobre las sabanas que estaban sobre sus piernas.

Flashback…

"No hay otra cosa más importante en este mundo que el amor que tienes y eres capaz de dar" repasaba esa frase que se había vuelto lección la joven de apellido Higura que esperaba a su maestra sentada sobre un verde pasto en plena pradera. Ella solía llegar tarde, así que no le molestaba, además, el lugar era tan hermoso y tranquilo, que la idea de que tardara todo el día para seguir admirando tal paisaje, era no otra cosa que su mayor deseo.

Anonadada por aquel esplendor cautivador, la joven perdió la concentración y se descuidó, no pudo percibir la presencia amenazadora que se presentaba detrás de ella, si no, hasta que esta, la tomó desde la espalda y la puso contra el piso apretando su garganta ya estando ambos cara a cara. Al principio ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y no le pudo ver, y al hacerlo, supo que su peor temor era realidad; quien la tenía, era un demonio con apariencia casi humana, excepto por el color cenizo de su semi-bronceada piel y sus orejas que terminaban en punta.

-¿tú eres la que pronto será la nueva sacerdotisa de este sitio verdad?- la interrogó soltando un poco su agarre para que pudiera responder.

-¿por qué?- preguntó con dificultad mientras luchaba por su libertad.

-si es así, es mi deber matarte pequeña- sonrió casi burlándose de ella.

-no te dejaré… ¡tú no me mataras!- tomando sus muñecas, soltó su poder espiritual directamente contra él y le hizo soltarla por las graves quemaduras que le causó. – Seré joven, pero no soy alguien fácil de matar- se incorporó rápidamente sonriendo osada, logrando que el molesto demonio cambiara su expresión a una sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-… oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó repentinamente el youkai.

-¿eh? No se para que quieras saberlo, pero da lo mismo… mi nombre es… Higura Abelovh- se quedó algo extrañada.

-… Abelovh… ese no es un nombre japonés-

-mi madre no era japonesa, ¿Por qué crees que mi cabello es blanco? Juro que no son canas- jugo un poco.

-je… que graciosa- sonrió – será mejor que termines de estudiar para sacerdotisa que de comediante te matan-

-AHH que cruel eres- bajó la guardia por completo y el youkai aprovechó para ponerla, ahora, contra un árbol pero sin estrangularla.

-te falta mucho, una verdadera miko jamás debe dejar que algo de simpatía la distraigan de sus enemigos- se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de sus labios –entiende que ser bonita a veces puede ser una invitación a devorarte… en más de una forma… o y por cierto… mi nombre es Magno Time… y creo que esta no será la última vez que nos encontremos mi encantadora joven- se fue despacio sin cumplir con su primera amenaza, pero cumpliendo una misión que tal vez nunca deseo cumplir… la de dejar el alborotado corazón de aquella joven tan singular, gritando en cada palpitar su nombre.

End Flashback…

Por detrás del templo la chica de 15 años que respondía al nombre de Kitzumy respiraba con dificultad sostenida de uno de los arboles que adornaban el contorno del lugar, su mano cubría con ansiedad su boca y al retirarla, una cantidad de sangre se resbalaba por los bordes de su palma.

-maldición… aun no… debo aguantar- se repetía a si misma mientras se deshacía de esa sangre para que su padre no se percatara de que se encontraba mal y la acosara con preguntas.

Mientras aquello pasaba, en lo profundo del bosque, las 3 mujeres que se dirigían al sitio más peligroso de los alrededores en ese momento, comenzaban a caer en desesperación, pues por más que caminaban, no lograban llegar hasta su destino.

-GRR, ¡maldita sea chiquilla ¿de qué demonios se trata este juego?! En verdad no creo que tu pueblo quede tan lejos- le reclamó Saraya a la joven Asure obligándola a mirarla.

-yo… yo… lo siento, pero es que… no quiero que lleguemos hasta mi pueblo… por eso… por eso las he hecho dar vueltas toda la noche- comenzó a llorar intentando desviar la mirada.

-ya lo sabía yo, eres una desgraciada, ¡te lo había advertido desde un principio!- hizo su mano puño y ya estando a punto de golpearla con gran violencia, su madre le impidió cumplir tal acto – esta cosa no merece que la defiendas, ¡suéltame y déjame hacerla ver su suerte por poner en riesgo la vida de mi hermano!- intentaba convencerla de que soltara su brazo para terminar con lo que había empezado.

- no importa eso, Saraya, las cosas no se arreglaran con eso y lo sabes, mejor deja las cosas así, llegaremos de cualquier modo ahora que sabemos que ella nos estaba mintiendo- insistía la madre algo desesperada.

-feh, nada de lo que digas me convencerá- seguía en negación la joven.

-por favor, discúlpeme, pero si llegamos pronto… seguro que Xeder-sama nos espera ya con una trampa, por eso…- hablaba bajo Asure.

-tonterías, ¿Cómo diablos podría enterarse que vamos para haya?- interrogó Saraya.

-es que… lo sabrá por mí, es seguro que él tiene claro donde estoy, que hago e incluso…-

- cierra la boca joven Asure- una voz ajena y masculina resonó ante las chicas que miraban con cuidado en cada rincón buscando de donde provenía el sonido. –si hablas más, supondré que en verdad quieres que mate a estas mujeres- un ataque que de procedencia ignota fue contra la miko que apenas alcanzó a reaccionar y lanzar una flecha desviando apenas la ráfaga pero evitando que cualquiera de ellas fuera tocada.

-¿pero qué demonios para aquí?- la hanyou al fin soltó a la chiquilla herida tomando su espada aun enfundada lista para atacar.

-jeje, no crean que quiero hacerles daño lindas- volvió a pronunciar la misteriosa voz.

- ¿a no? Entonces ¿qué fue ese ataque?- interrogó Kagome.

-solo fue para llamar su atención, y es que… deseo ayudarles a llegar hasta ese asqueroso pueblo, se los dejaré muy sencillo- al pronunciarlo, un camino de resplandor rojizo se materializó en el suelo –si quieren llegar sin más contratiempos, deben tomar ese camino-

-Feh, ¿esperas que confiemos en la voz de un ser desconocido que recién nos ataco? No somos estúpidas maldito- desenfundó la hanyou.

-yo creo que si lo seguirán-

- ¿por qué lo haríamos?- habló Kagome.

-porque no tienen otra opción, después de que Asure les mintiera tanto, estoy seguro que hasta un completo extraño como yo, suena más creíble, pero en fin, está en ustedes hacerlo o no- la voz se desvaneció tan repentinamente como apareció pero el camino que invocó seguía ahí para ellas.

Como era de esperarse, dudaron, pero en realidad ya estaban muy cansadas de creer en la chica aquella y a esas alturas, seguir cualquier rastro era una idea lejana, así, que sin más remedio, fueron por la brecha que les marcaron, pero procuraron estar más que atentas ante cualquier peligro.

Apenas entrando al bosque, la joven de blancos cabellos tendía su mano a su hermano menor que se encontraba listo para partir ya con su arma en manos, que estaba envuelta y ocultaba de que clase era aun con su gran tamaño, uno de sus extremos era delgado y el otro era sumamente grueso, aun que también era delgada.

-Nio… aun es tiempo para que te retractes de este peligroso acto- volvía a sugerir la hermana abriéndose paso para entrar a la vía que los llevaría al sitio con gran rapidez y seguridad.

-no pienso cambiar de parecer… se bien que puedo morir pero… no voy a dejar que nuestros padres y hermanas se arriesguen mientras yo estoy aquí refugiándome, nunca me perdonaría si les pasara algo y yo no intentara al menos ayudarles- eran sus palabras decididas.

-… ya veo…- Kojime lo miró un segundo sorprendida de lo osado que podía ser aun tratándose de un personaje de tan corta edad y con poca experiencia en batallas de un nivel tan alto y peligroso como era esta –entonces marchemos de una buena vez-

-si…- entró deprisa siguiendo la ruta predispuesta por los mismísimos monstruos que se dirigían al mismo lugar para alimentarse.

Efectivamente, el lugar no era rastreable, pero los seres sobrenaturales que llegaron ahí por casualidad dejaron un rastro visible para que otros llegaran también y disfrutaran del festín que se encontraba detrás de la misteriosa barrera, que si bien, no permitía que el aroma ni nada saliera del lugar, no tenía problema alguno con que cualquier invitado de ocasión se paseara por ahí.

El camino sería largo y seguro que no llegarían pronto con su madre e incluso aseguraría no encontrarla ahí, era bueno porque de esa manera no tendría problemas con llevar a Nio… pero… sus poderes no estaban en su mejor momento y temía no ser capaz de proteger a Nio si era necesario, aquello era muy peligroso y para ser sincera… no tenía un buen presentimiento de todo aquello.

En el templo Inuyasha miraba sin falta el campo de fuerza, había algo extraño en este, de pronto, vio que era, cuando siguió una onda negras que se desviaba desde el centro del umbral, un pequeño hueco se habría y un demonio pequeño pero peligroso entraba por él ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes con su agudo olfato? O aun más, ¿Cómo Kitzumy no lo había notado?; el pequeño intruso se dirigía hasta la habitación donde todos los niños estaban sin hacer el menor ruido, Inuyasha entró al cuarto sin perder tiempo, despedazando con sus garras al pequeño monstruo pero siendo atacado por otro que estaba ahí desde antes y recibiendo un ataque que apenas logró esquivar por culpa de su velocidad, pero al ya estar advertido de su presencia lo despedazó igual que al anterior.

Entró abriendo las puertas de par en par, unos 3 niños habían sido atacados por esas criaturas, aun que no gritaban porque al parecer, estaban todos adormilados por un somnífero que expulsaban las criaturas; él único despierto era el mayor de los jóvenes, ya era un adolescente y muy a pesar de su flagelado cuerpo los defendía como podía, tomando la espada de uno de esos seres entre sus manos con fuerza y sin estar dispuesto a rendirse. El hibrido se sorprendía de la escena, pero no había tiempo para eso, si iba a actuar, ese era el momento, se abalanzó contra la criatura haciéndola desaparecer con un ligero movimiento de sus garras, el chico, cayó al suelo sosteniendo sus manos frente a su cuerpo, era normal, no lo culpaba por su dolor corpóreo, sin embargo, al subir la mirada, pudo divisar el hombre de cabellos plateados, una mirada llena de resentimiento adornando sus tensar facciones, digna mirada a dedicar a el causante de aquel horrendo acontecimiento. Él lo entendió, esos ojos no lo miraban exactamente a él… si no, a la persona detrás de él, volteó velozmente sin encontrar a otra persona más que a su hija, quien acababa de pulverizar al último enemigo recién entrado.

-cuidado con esa mirada muchacho…- Kitzumy dirigió sus orbes ambarinas al sujeto en el piso soltando el cadáver del monstruo igualada entrando al cuarto-… es muy peligrosa si se la dedicas a la persona equivocada- sonrió de medio lado con el flequillo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

-… ¿Kitzumy?- pronunció débilmente Inuyasha, incrédulo de lo amenazante que sonaba todo aquel discurso.

-tranquilo padre, yo lo curaré, ve afuera para evitar que más seres como esos entren por favor- le dedicó unas palabras su hija.

- pero…- dudó, algo en todo eso no le gustaba, tenía un mal presentimiento… ¿de su hija? Era horrible, pero cierto.

A fin de cuentas Inuyasha salió de ahí sabiendo que en verdad no tenía una buena excusa para quedarse, la idea de Kitzumy era la más prometedora en aquel instante, aun que de igual modo… sentía que pronto todo se tornaría peor.

Flashback…

En aquel entrañable campo, una joven miko cantaba dulcemente acompañada por nada más que el eco de la soledad a su alrededor, la letra risueña desbordaba de esperanza y un incrédulo dolor impermeable ante la lluvia de alegrías efímeras… cantaba como un alma encadenada, impasible por un salvador, capaz de sobrevivir, pero muriendo a cada suspiro.

La chica lo que menos deseaba era ser escuchada en una miseria semejante, pero fue imposible ocultar esa resonante letra a los oídos sensibles de las criaturas malignas que le rodeaban; a decir verdad, ellas estaban ahí, pero no atacaban, solo deseaban escuchar el final de la canción que siempre, en el mismo momento en que se suponía alguien llegaría a rescatar esa alma en pena se cortaba y la joven se retiraba. En esa ocasión no iba a ser diferente, ya había callado y se disponía a retirarse cuando lo vio, de nuevo, ese mismo demonio estaba frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos faltos de expresión… pero… con una sonrisa en labios.

-¿por qué nunca la terminas?- la interrogó

-es que… no sé como acaba la historia- fue su respuesta baja y cohibida.

-si estoy en lo correcto… y es tu historia la que cuentas…- se acercó a ella tomando una de sus manos y dándole una mirada llena de vivacidad distinta a cualquier otra que jamás hubiera visto en su vida la miko- yo quiero hacer que termines esa canción –se arrodilló frente a ella como un caballero y besó su mano con mucha delicadeza.

-…pero que... ¿qué dices?- se alejó algo asustada por esas palabras, pero incapaz de irse de ahí.

-ya verás… que lograré que me ames… y así me volveré el héroe de tu historia- se alejó de ella dejándola con el corazón en la mano y una inquietud magistral.

End Flashback…

La sacerdotisa dentro del campo de fuerza se había levantado y salía del recinto cuando con sus ojos azules vislumbró una silueta enorme y malintencionada que golpeaba fuertemente el campo de fuerza, desesperado por entrar. Los ojos retadores de Higura se clavaron en ese cuerpo que sin importar que se fuera despedazando y su sangre impregnara la cortina de energía que le separaba de su presa seguí insistiendo.

-esto es mi culpa… si yo nunca hubiera cometido tan horrible error, esto jamás habría pasado- musitaba para sí misma la sacerdotisa extendiendo su mano y liberando un poder capaz de atravesar la barrera y desintegrar el cuerpo enorme de semejante ser maligno. El hibrido iba llegando justo cuando eso ocurría y se quedó quieto un momento "¿por qué será?... la manera en que esa mujer mira me recuerda mucho… a la última mirada que me dedicó Kikyou antes de lanzarme esa flecha que me selló por 50 años".

-Inuyasha… ¿cierto?- no lo volteó a ver, solo habló.

-…si-

- algo malo le pasa a tu hija, en verdad yo creo que…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que sin motivo aparente el campo de fuerza desapareció y más monstruos del tipo que hace unos instantes había sido aniquilado por la miko atacaron deseando entrar todos por el umbral principal –rayos- la mujer comenzó a atacar y a defender el lugar con sus menguantes fuerzas.

- deje de intentarlo, ¡morirá si sigue con esto!- el hanyou atacaba sin piedad a las escorias aquellas que se atrevían a retarlo sin mayor dificultad… que la de el gran numero inagotable de presencias.

-no me convencerás, tarde o temprano veras que me necesitas-

-¿de qué habla?-

-estos sujetos… no son más que marionetas rellenas de un veneno imperceptible… aun para mí- retrocedió al casi ser alcanzada por el brutal golpe de uno de los enemigos, pero de inmediato Inuyasha reaccionó y lo partió con su espada.

-si es así ¿Cómo lo sabe?- se puso en posición de defensa frente a la miko dejando que su Tessaiga absorbiera el poder de los golpes.

-lo sé porque… yo conozco todos los trucos que esa familia usa para aniquilar a los contrincantes difíciles como nosotros- el hanyou la volteo a ver preguntando con la mirada como era posible eso -… yo los conocí porque… en algún momento… comenzó a recordar de nueva cuenta.

Flashback…

El demonio alto de cabellos negros rojizos la abrazaba por la cintura con uno de sus largos brazos y con su otra mano sostenía su barbilla, las mejillas de ella se pintaban de rojo por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero más que nada, de sus labios.

-yo… sinceramente mi hermosa miko…- se acercó aun más y el susurro profesó…- la amo- y la besó dulcemente sin que ella se atreviera a romper tal encanto.

- pero yo…- intentó negar al separarse, pero no podía, no le podía mentir.

-… aun que lo negaras, se que sientes igual- le sonrió profundamente volviendo a besarla y abrazándola más a él.

Ella no lo resistió, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de eso demonio que tan fuerte hacía latir su corazón y se dejó arrastrar por tan dulce sensación.

End flashback…

-así… que es por eso- el hanyou descifró la historia con su expresión, sin embargo, por tal distracción fue atacado de lleno por uno de esos seres y lanzado con fuerza contra la pared del lugar haciéndolo escupir algo de liquido carmín.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó en un impulso la mujer volteando a donde él se encontraba.

-¿no te dijo mi hermano alguna vez que te concentraras en tu oponente?-

"esa voz" los ojos de la miko se contrajeron "no puede ser… está aquí" pensaba a la par que volvía la vista.

-jeje, vamos mujer, deja de ponerte así solo porque el hermano del youkai al que amaste y te traicionó te matará- la amenazó y se le abalanzó dispuesto a matarla de un solo golpe, pero… se detuvo.

Higura miraba incrédula la escena, era una flecha, una flecha detuvo el peligroso ataque atravesando justo el centro de su palma derecha. Ella miró a todos lados buscando quien había sido, no había nadie, buscó la presencia, sintió una muy débil… no… era un poder enorme y completamente puro, pero la persona dueña de tal poder, aun se encontraba lejos.

-Ka… ¿Kagome?- balbuceó el hibrido poniéndose de pie al reconocer el aroma impregnado en la flecha sagrada.

Aun lejos de ahí Kagome era viste expectante por su hija.

-¿por qué has arrojado esa flecha madre?- preguntó al fin Saraya vencida por la curiosidad.

-es que… había alguien en peligro al final de este camino de luz… y sentí que debía protegerle arrojando una flecha- respondió con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- ya veo… pero la próxima vez al menos avisa, me asusté- tomo un tono bromista la joven para calmar un poco el ambiente y siguiendo el camino lo más rápido posible con las otras.

Y a todo aquello Xeder miraba su mano sangrando enfurecido.

-maldita- gruñía – es una mujer peligrosa… será mejor acabar con ella antes que con nadie- desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, no sin antes sacarse la flecha y tirarla frente a la otra sacerdotisa que miraba confundida la escena. – no se confundan, volveré por ustedes en cuanto tenga la cabeza de esa mujer entre mis manos-

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA MALDITO!- gritó fuera de sí Inuyasha, pero en balde, pues el hombre ya no estaba. –demonio… tenemos que hacer algo sino ese sujeto podría matar a Kagome… y tal vez… se meta con Saraya- recapacitó aquello e intentó salir del lugar antes de que el velo de maldad que los retenía en ese sitio volviera a caer, corrió lo más rápido posible, lo iba a lograr, mas no le fue posible, antes de cruzar la barrera, fue jalado por Kitzumy.

-¡pero qué haces Kitzumy?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- la alejó el hibrido aun sin entrar por completo en razón.

-¿y nosotros qué?- interrogó la joven de 15 años llamando la atención de su padre –si vas ahora por ella… lo más seguro es que nosotros seamos atacados masivamente y nos asesinen a todos… o al menos a los niños… yo no seré capaz de protegerlos y lo sabes… por eso… no te vayas sin nosotros padre- le dijo casi en súplica la chica siendo mirada por su progenitor vuelto a la normalidad que solo resolvió en abrazarla.

Las orbes ámbar de la joven completamente expandidas y brillantes como si estuviera a punto de llorar y con un gesto de inocente dolor dibujado en su boca, fueron intercambiados por una mirada con las pupilas contraídas y ensombrecidas por su fleco y unos labios formando una sonrisa malintencionada que demostraba su felicidad a costa de los demás; nadie más que Higura logró ver esa expresión, pero solo fue un segundo y por la situación en la que estaban, prefirió pensar que había sido su imaginación.


	5. En medio del camino PRIMERA PARTE

En medio del camino PRIMERA PARTE.-

Kagome ya sabía que a pesar de haber lanzado la flecha con tal de salvar a alguien que lo necesitaba, eso haría que el enemigo fuera por ellos de un momento a otro, no había salida, no podía dejar que alguien sufriera si era capaz de evitarlo… ¿cierto?, la única verdad ahora era que estaban en peligro y debía evitar que las cosas resultaran mal por ese acto suyo.

Por su parte, Saraya intentaba mantenerse tranquila, no tenía en cuenta el pensamiento de su madre, más bien, estaba alterada aun por el camino que seguían, algo no le gustaba, sin duda algo andaba muy mal, una presencia extraña los rondaba de lejos y eso la inquietaba, sus manos seguían sobre su arma y miraba constantemente a los lados, fuera lo que fuera, no la tomaría por sorpresa.

De un sitio indetectable una sombra sumamente veloz pasó frente a ellas haciendo que retrocedieran para evitar un ataque, solo Asure fue lastimada superficialmente, eso gracias a que Saraya y Kagome la jalaron, de otra forma, su muerte habría sido segura.

-¿Quién demonios es? Sal de inmediato maldito- amenazó la hanyou a punto de desenfundar su espada.

-mmm, pero que prisa tiene esta familia por morir en mis manos jeje- se reía el personaje poniéndose en el centro del camino de luz roja, cubriendo su identidad con la sombra de la muerte. –bien, como sería descortés de mi parte no mostrarme como se debe… aquí me tienes chiquilla- levantó el rostro revelándose como el mismo que atacara antes a su aldea.

-sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano- habló la miko.

-claro, tu flecha me avisó su exacta ubicación y por cierto mujer…- levantó su mano agujerada – debes pagar por esto- sin más palabras se abalanzó contra ella.

Kagome lanzó una flecha que Xeder evitó pero que logró disminuir la velocidad y brutalidad de su ataque, a tal punto, que con un simple movimiento de muñeca, Saraya lo golpeó con su espada con todo y funda y le hizo retroceder fácilmente.

-feh, no eres tan fuerte ¿ciento?, lo tuyo es pura habladuría- la joven fue sacando su espada lentamente de la funda, mostrándola al fin, la hoja de la espada era gruesa y de un solo filo, del lado sin filo tenía un gravado especial con letras que no asemejaban a el idioma que manejaban, estas letras estaban de un color plata más claro que ese lado de metal grisáceo t resaltaban junto con el mango que tenía las mismas inscripciones en un rojo especial.

- vaya, vaya, pero que hermosa espada- se repuso a una postura erguida.

-si, pero no solo es linda, también es sumamente poderosa… y muy probablemente… sea el arma que te mate- rió Saraya en posición de ataque.

-cuidado hija, ese sujeto es mucho más poderoso de lo que aparenta, esto último solo fue un golpe de suerte-

-no digas eso madre… ya verás que lo mataremos… todo con tal de salvar a mi hermanito- se acomodó mejor y atacó de un salto a Xeder.

Mientras todo aquello pasaba, en un camino totalmente distinto, tanto Nio como Kojime seguían el rastro de los monstruos, el primero, estaba nervioso por lo que encontrarían al llegar a ese lugar, en primera, porque no sabía si sus padres y hermanas estarían bien y en segunda… porque en su vida, había podido usar su arma.

-Tranquilo Nio, ya verás que lo harás muy bien- le sonrió su hermana adivinando su inquietud.

-pero hermana… es muy grande… no creo que yo…-

-deja de dudar de ti, es tu arma después de todo, mis padres no te la habrían dado si no confiaran en que puedes usarla-

-tal vez… pero yo aun… aun no siento estar listo-

-tienes razón- Nio la miró con los ojos bien abiertos –quienes dudan de su capacidad, aun no están listos, sin embargo, esperemos que estés listo cuando sea momento de luchar- dirigió su vista al camino siempre sin quitar esa sonrisa suya, pero, ella ocultaba algo, en el fondo, miraba con involuntaria inquietud, todo por lo que estaban pasando sus familiares a través de ojos ajenos, estaba enterada de la extraña actitud de Kitzumy de un momento a otro junto a su padre que se impacientaba sin notar lo que le pasaba a su hija y más aun, de el encuentro de Saraya con el enemigo, su pelea y la enorme preocupación de su madre por la vida de sus hijos.

La pelea seguía adelante, Saraya no le daba un solo respiro al hombre mientras atacaba con agiles movimientos de su arma blanca, lo mismo era del lado del oponente que se movía de un lado a otro esquivando simplemente cada movimiento y atacando cada tanto cuando notaba que la chica se desacostumbraba a los movimientos esquivos; que tarde que temprano ambos acabaron subiendo el nivel de la batalla, Xeder logró dar en el hombro de la hanyou y la hanyou enterró su arma en un costado del demonio de forma humana.

-feh, lo ves maldito, eso es lo que te ganas por meterte conmigo- sonreía satisfecha Saraya, no había duda de que su ataque había sido más profundo.

-mmm, eres buena, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me lastimaba así… te felicito, me sorprendiste- la miró sobando él la sonrisa de la chica hibrida y colocándola Xeder en sus propios labios – ciertamente fue más profunda de lo que yo te herí pero… soy un demonio muy… venenoso ¿recuerdas a tu hermano?- se alejó de ella sin que en ese preciso instante pudiera entender esas palabras.

-deliras estúpido- volvió a ponerse en posición cuando lo notó, la herida de su brazo se tornaba de un color negro y se expandía con tranquilidad al resto de su piel -¿pero que de…?-

-te lo he dicho… es veneno, matará tu carne y se la devorará con suma delicadeza hasta que no quede nada de ti, tu única cura… es matarme, así el veneno desaparecerá junto conmigo- sonrió y comenzó a correr devuelta al pueblo.

-Maldito…- gruñía por lo bajo - ¡no huyas maldito cobarde!- fue tras él lo más rápido posible.

-¡Saraya, espera!- le gritó Kagome sin conseguir respuesta – esto es tan raro…-

-… ¿a qué se refiere?- al fin habló Asure después de permanecer callada todo el camino por miedo a la chica de cabellos plateados que tanto la aterraba.

-es que… por más que le doy vueltas a esto… la única respuesta que tengo es que ese hombre nos ruega que lo matemos-

-¿qué?-

-es la verdad… solo por eso podría estar haciendo este juego tan macabro… o al menos eso es lo que parece todo esto- la miko dejó al fin de hablar y salió corriendo para dar alcance los más pronto posible a su hija y Asure fue tras ella.

Más adelante Saraya le seguía de cerca.

-¡vuelve bastardo!- atacaba una y otra vez con su espada que lanzaba fuertes ráfagas de fuego azul contra el enemigo sin quemar gravemente el resto de los alrededores.

-jajaja, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un juego para niños? Pues bien, juguemos- Xeder se dio la vuelta sin parar de moverse y dio un ataque que Saraya esquivó sin ningún problema.

-si vas a tacar tan mediocremente mientras huyes, mejor has una casa a la vez- se rió de él.

-jeje, boba- se dio la vuelta y apresuró el paso.

"¿a qué se habrá referido con…? ¿Madre…Asure?" paró en seco la chica de ojos claros y divisó a la distancia a su madre resistiendo el ataque con su arco protegiendo a asure, quiso ir a ayudar pero en cuanto dio el primer paso de regreso el atraque venció a Kagome que se quitó de su camino como pudo, pero el golpe le dio de lleno en ambos brazos que puso frente a ella, lastimándola profundamente y tumbándola al suelo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- la espectadora se apresuró a ir con ella y levantarla.

-agh- se quejaba de dolor la miko con los ojos cerrados –déjalo Saraya… ve tras ese sujeto, agh… seguro que… seguro que irá donde tu padre y Kitzumy, ve con ellos, yo estoy bien llegaré rápidamente- a pesar de esas palabras, su hija no estaba dispuesta a hacer tal cosa -… ¿qué pasa Saraya? Vete ya que si escapa mi esfuerzo será en balde- la chica reaccionó a esto último levantándose.

-¿estás segura?-

-claro que si… ahora ve- su hija al fin hizo caso y salió tras el demonio -… en verdad… que se parece a su padre- musitó para sí misma mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Asure. – vámonos también nosotras-

-…si…- fue la respuesta de la chiquilla de 14 que le ayudaba a cargar su arco y flechas, para que no se forzara.

"no importa lo que pase desde este momento…" comenzó a pensar Higura recargada en una de las paredes del templo "… al final… esa familia…" miró a Inuyasha junto con Kitzumy revisando las heridas de los niños "sufrirá una gran pérdida por meterse en un asunto como este… no lo puedo permitir… eso sería injusto para ellos… tengo que encontrar la forma… de evitar que sufran" se adentró al templo sin que nadie se diera cuanta, bueno, nadie menos el hanyou que la tenía bien vigilada, sentía que planeaba algo, no decía que sus intenciones fueran malas, pero tenía que saber que hacían todos para evitarse nuevos problemas.

-ellos estarán bien padre, al parecer no hay nada grave en verdad- lo miró Kitzumy con sus ojos medio cerrados como ahora solían estar.

- Kitzumy… ¿me dirías ya que te pasa?- interrogó Inuyasha sin mirarla.

-¿qué? No digas estupideces, a mi no me pasa nada-

-mentira, tu no actúas así nunca, además que ahora si tienes presencia, pero es muy maligna y pesada, es obvio que te pasa algo- al fin encaró a su hija.

-… yo…- lo jaló lejas de los chicos para hablar con más tranquilidad – bien, tienes razón, se que esta no es mi forma de ser normal… lo tengo en cuenta desde que mi sello comenzó a romperse-

- ¿Qué? Eso no es posible porque tu…-

-¿Por qué yo no tengo sellos? Jejeje, claro que lo tengo… mi madre lo notó desde que nací junto con Kojime, me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta- El hanyou la miró un momento en silencio –en fin… este sello me mantuvo bajo control durante toda mi vida hasta ahora… que en realidad no ha sido mucha ahora que lo pienso… bueno, a lo que voy, este sello que me dejó de recuerdo Kojime antes de ser encerrada en el templo, hace que mis poderes, mi conciencia e incluso mi esencia se resguarden en lo más profundo de mi ser… al parecer, al estar mi hermana lejos de mí, temía mucho que me saliera de control y lastimara a alguien y por eso lo hizo, el hecho de que se esté desgarrando ahora… solo quiere decir que volverá pronto a mi lado para mantenerme cuerda… bueno… eso si no volvió ya- se alejó un poco de su padre que la miraba impresionado -… en realidad… creo que es muy probable que la veamos dentro de poco- se fue la quinceañera.

-eso… no puede ser… aun faltaba tiempo para eso- se dio la vuelta quedando frente al alto umbral del lugar, perdiendo su vista en las interminables escaleras "esto cada vez me agrada menos".

………………….

Hola jeje, no es común de mi escribir algo en estos casos, pero lo veo necesario, bien, como tenía algo de inspiración aguardando su salida escribí de inmediato este nuevo capi y lo subo corto a comparación de todos los demás, espero les agrade, seguro tendré la segunda parte pronto, si les gusta me dejan un review por favor jeje, si no me desanimo a acabar la historia, bien, hasta pronto!! ATTE: Kat.


	6. En medio del camino SEGUNDA PARTE

En medio del camino SEGUNDA PARTE.-

En el fondo del recinto sagrado en donde los pocos sobrevivientes de aquel pueblo maldito se encontraban siendo cuidados por seres extraños que en su corta vida, pues solo eran niños, habían logrado captar ni en el reflejo de sus ojos.

-disculpe señor… podría…- llamó su atención el único adolescente ahí-¿podría hablar con usted?-

-claro, después de todo tú fuiste quien nos contó la verdad de lo que pasa aquí- le decía mientras el muchacho lo jalaba a un lugar lejos de los oídos de todos, incluso el de la chica que atendía a los niños.

-hay algo que… que quiero decirle- temblaba mirando a sus espaldas de rato en rato – esa chica que viste semejante a usted… esa mujer… yo ya la había visto-

-¿qué? Eso es imposible, ¿tenía exactamente esa misma imagen?-

-s-sí señor, le juro que la vi, era ella sin duda- insistí él mirándola temeroso.

-eso prueba que es ilógico, esta es la primera vez que se tiene esa imagen- se sintió algo aliviado con ese pensamiento, pues en verdad no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su hija estuviera rompiendo un sello que la mantenía cuerda.

-por favor señor- el chico temblaba fuertemente y subiendo la mirada clavándola en el hanyou –créame… créame- las lagrimas se agolparon en sus contraídos ojos –no le miento, esa mujer… esa mujer estaba junto con el señor Xeder la noche antes de que este desastre empezara, por favor… créame señor, se lo ruego- mientras que lo decía las fuerzas se le iban y caía arrodillado ante Inuyasha que en verdad, estaba sorprendido por esa reacción, tenía mucho miedo.

Ese joven no daba la impresión de ser alguien débil, después de todo había peleado contra un monstruo a pesar de lo peligroso que era sin dudar un segundo y a pesar de haber salido herido, no parecía importarle mucho… sin embargo… su mirada estaba aterrada ahora mientras hablaba de Kitzumy… y hacía poco la miraba con sumo rencor… ¿debería creerle? Pero ¿cómo? Si de quien hablaban era su hija, una de sus amadas hijas y en ese momento no contaba con nadie más… ¿sería capaz… de desconfiar de ella?... eso lo dudaba.

¿Qué pasa padre?- era justo ella la que se acercaba por el enorme escándalo que armaba el joven.

-nada, es solo que… este chico está muy alterado por los últimos ataques- mintió sintiendo que era la mejor opción el padre.

-mmm, ya veo, entonces lo llevaré al cuarto para que descanse-

-no te preocupes, yo mismo lo haré- acto seguido levantó al muchacho y se lo llevó a uno de los cuarto cerrando la puerta.

-e-entonces ¿me cree?- musitó apenas estuvo seguro.

-… no lo sé… es que algo así es imposible- se negaba.

-por favor… por favor… ¿para qué le mentiría yo?-

-agh, mejor cuéntame cuando la viste, tal vez así sepa que pensar- esa era la forma, escucharía atentamente para así sacarse de ese enorme revoltijo que se armaba.

-Bien… eso haré- accedió comenzando su relato – esa noche, yo salí por algo de agua para mi hermanita menor que se despertó a media noche… cuando escuché algunas voces cerca de la parte trasera de la casa, fui a ver… y ahí estaba el señor Xeder… aun que… su cabello era blanco y estaba suelto del todo… pero no me queda duda de que era él, su voz era la misma y su rostro… era exactamente el mismo de siempre… aun que parecía no tener malas intenciones… él hablaba con alguien… así que me asomé más… y la vi a ella, era ella, no podría confundirla, además, no es como si hubiera muchas mujeres con los cabellos platas largos y esos ojos ámbar por estos rumbos… su traje también era ese de líneas negras… ella le dijo algo de que era hora de reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho… y que se vengara, al principio me sorprendí por que el señor Xeder se negó y dijo que no lo necesitaba, ella insistió y él seguía negando dispuesto a irse… pero… ella lo detuvo y le susurró algo que no entendí, pero ató su cabello con la cinta gris que ahora tiene y se volvió como es ahora… creo que esa mujer me vio… me asusté y volví a casa… lo siguiente que supe fue… que todo este desastre ya se estaba armando…-

-…- Inuyasha no sabía que pensar… ¿de qué se trataba todo aquello? – ¿Estás… seguro de lo que dices chico?- temía la respuesta que era obvia.

-…si…- el hibrido se estremeció… no lo podía creer… pero no quería desconfiar de ese chico, el mismo lo dijo ¿para qué le mentiría?

-ya veo, gracias por decírmelo- salió del lugar el mayor cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, aun no alcanzaba a captar la idea.

En lo profundo del bosque un par de hermanos caminaban sin apuro mientras hablaban tranquilamente de lo que jamás habían podido, del pasado, del presente y de un futuro.

-la verdad a mi me gustaría aprender a usar las habilidades de esta arma- sonreía Nio como no había hecho durante años mientras decía esto a su recién vuelta hermana – mamá me contó que no solo sirve para matar… si no… que también es muy buena curando a la gente que lo necesita, es rápida y por muy cerca que este la gente de morir, la salva… eso es lo que quiero… quiero ser capaz de ayudar a las personas que aun tengan algo que hacer en este mundo, a quienes aun les queden ganas de vivir, así, yo mismo podré vivir con ese fin entre manos, ¿verdad que suena bien? Jeje-

-si Nio, eso es muy dulce y noble de tu parte, en verdad me sorprende que pienses así, que maduro eres a pesar de tu edad- acarició su cabeza Kojime asiendo sentir al chico avergonzado y sonrojarse dulcemente y seguía riendo completamente sumergido en una dicha sin precedentes, olvidando, incluso, el motivo de su viaje.

-¿y tu hermana? ¿Qué es lo quieres para tu futuro?- la curiosidad lo carcomía.

-déjame ver… mmm… la verdad no me importa mucho como terminaré usando mis poderes siempre y cuando pueda estar al lado de todos ustedes que son mi amada familia y pueda protegerlos- dejó de mirarlo pero le sonreía al camino que seguían.

-… en verdad… eso me gustaría mucho, hermana- siguió el camino, pero sintió algo extraño, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y sus músculos se tensaron.

-nos atacarán en cualquier momento…- condenó Kojime alistando su arco y flechas, apuntando a un lugar aparentemente vacío y soltándola con todo el poder que tenía en ese momento.

El hibrido de cabellos negros y orbes azules miró atento cada movimiento de su hermana y siguió a la flecha notando como despedazaba a un sin número de espíritus malignos frente a ellos clavándose al final, en el enorme cuerpo de un monstruo de enormes dimensiones con un mazo de metal con picos grandes y afilados.

-esto… se ve muy peligroso- apretó su arma Nio dispuesto a pelear.

-tranquilo Nio, yo puedo con esto, no muestres tu arma hasta que sea necesario- le detuvo poniendo su mano frente el muchacho.

-pero…-

-está bien hermanito, cree en mi- le dedicó una sonrisa tomando otra flecha y apuntando al enemigo.

"maldición… no podré vencer a este sujeto solo con mis flechas… la única forma de aniquilarlo sin desperdiciar fuerzas… es con el arma de Niotaro pero… él ni siquiera sabe usarla, pedirle eso sería irresponsable… sin mencionar… que se perfectamente que ese hombre lo que busca es conocer a que se enfrenta para tendernos una trampa… no hay salida, tengo que matarlo aun a costa de mi vida" eso era, lo que en verdad pensaba la joven de 15 años al apuntar su en contra de aquel ser sobre natural.

La batalla empezó y ambos hermanos esquivaban los golpes que daba el monstruo y la chica trataba de apuntar mientras corría, pero a pesar de tener ese enorme tamaño, esa cosa se movía muy rápido, tanto, que podía encontrarse detrás de ellos y en un parpadeo ya estaba frente ambos clavando su arma a centímetros de ellos. En una de esos tantos ataques, el golpe fue certero y se clavó en una de las piernas de Nio haciéndolo caer incapaz de moverse.

-¡HERMANO!- se sobresaltó Kojime volviendo rápido por él.

El monstruo iba a rematarlo ya estando a tan corta distancia y abalanzó su mazo contra el chico que no se atrevía a cerrar siquiera los ojos, estaba cansado de sentirse cobarde al hacer eso, si era necesario, se vería morir, pero ya no volvería a hacer eso.

Los picos del mazo se insertaron por completo en el cuerpo de uno de los rivales del portador, la sangre roja corría por las puntas que salían por el otro extremo, pero no tocaban la tierra del suelo… más bien, manchaban la tela de un traje típico bajo el cuerpo herido, los ojos del muchacho se contraían del susto, justo como lo hicieron cuando su hermana se arriesgo para salvarle la vida cuando niños… llenos de un miedo hondo y de reproche.

-¿por qué?...- era su pregunta casi como un susurro incrédulo -¿por qué lo hiciste?- los ojos se cristalizaban frente el rostro insensible el enemigo que iba sacando el arma.

-es que… eres mi hermanito- fueron las palabras de Kojime mientras caía sobre el cuerpo de el hibrido de cabellos negros, totalmente rendida pero sin perder la conciencia muy a pesar del grave daño a su cuerpo.

-nunca… nunca vuelvas a hacer esto- le reclamaba tontamente mientras la abrazaba suavemente procurando no lastimarla, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, temblando e ignorando al ser maligno frente a ambos.

El enemigo estaba enfadado por la poca atención que le daban y quiso acabar con ambos sujetos molestos de una vez por todas, se preparó para un nuevo ataque llevando su mazo hasta atrás de su cabeza, el ataque no fue acabado. Los ojos azules del muchacho de 14 años se levantaron envueltos en odio y maldad, se iban enrojeciendo mientras sus garras se alargaban y su arma aun enfundada que siempre se mantuvo en su mano derecha, se iluminaba en un aura del color de la noche más fría manejada al antojo de el infierno, soltó Nio a su hermana dejándola recostada en el suelo sin fuerzas para hablar, pero si para seguirlo con la mirada.

-te mataré… no me cabe duda… ¡yo te mataré!- levantó su arma del mismo modo que el su mazo y la agitó contra él, muy a pesar de la funda de tela gruesa el cuerpo del monstruo fue cortado por la mitad y sus restos se dispersaron en el suelo. –maldito…- los ojos del muchacho se ocultaron detrás de un manto de oscuridad.

Kojime solo lo miraba con tristeza mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, apenas se había levantado unos centímetros cuando alguien la pateo por la el tórax donde estaban sus heridas sacándole un grito que se escuchó en todo el bosque y alarmó a la miko que corría con la extraña que les arrastró a todo eso y a la hanyou que aun cuando había perdido a Xeder de vista, iba en dirección correcta al pueblo, se detuvo frenando en seco y volteo en dirección al lugar del cual los gritos salían.

-esa voz… es como la de Kojime… ¿cierto?- se hablaba a sí misma -… debería ir a… no, no hay tiempo- se tuvo que convencer a sí misma para no ir en su auxilio y siguió su camino muy a su pesar, no quería desperdiciar tiempo, se suponía que ella y Nio se encontraban a salvo en su aldea natal, los gritos debían ser una ilusión solamente, sabía que se mentía, pero eso era mejor que sentir que traicionaba a sus hermanos con aquello –lo siento… solo por favor… no mueran- susurró estando a pocos metros de entrar al pueblo.

Al pasar la barrera protectora que impedía al aroma de la sangre y fuego salir, volvió a escuchar el grito de su hermana, aun más desesperado que la última vez, no podía resistirlo, tenía que ir a ayudar ahora que ya sabía dónde estaba el lugar daba lo mismo si tardaban más, no podía dejar que asesinaran a su hermana. Intentó salir pero no fue capaz de salir.

-¿pero qué…? Rayos… solo la entrada está permitida…-se detuvo y miró con atención, ya no podía hacer nada por ella, así que siguió adelante… tenía que encontrar a Kitzumy y a su padre al menos.

En todo eso, Niotaro se enfurecía más a cada segundo.

-¡déjala endemoniado bastardo!-

-jeje… oblígame- se reía el sujeto.

Era un hombre desconocido, pero muy familiar, sus ojos rojos envinados, los cabellos largos hasta las rodillas, pintado de negro con brillos rojos del mismo tono que el de sus ojos, estaban sueltos y caían sin preocupación, sus vestimentas extranjeras de colores distintos, principalmente oscuros le daban un tono aun más aterrador y desafiante.

-te voy a destruir por esto- volvió a intentar atacarlo pero el hombre desapareció dejando al fin de golpear el cuerpo de Kojime -¿Dónde?-

-no vales la pena…- retumbó su voz en los sensibles oídos del chico –eres tan débil y estúpido, no sabes ni usar esa arma tuya jeje, si al menos fueras un tanto más fuerte, esa mujer no estaría tan cerca de morir… después de tan poco tiempo de haber salido de esa prisión-

-cállate, ¡eso no es cierto!-

-claro que sí, es tu culpa y solo tu culpa, como eres débil ella siempre tiene que protegerte… jajaja, no puedes cargar no con tu propia vida ¿y así quieres vivir para salvar a otros? Que patético-

- ¡CÁLLATE!- se salía de control a cada palabra.

-si quieres callarme, ven al pueblo a matarme- fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse la voz, dejando meramente un rastro de cenizas, cortesía del enorme cuerpo del monstruo que momentos antes Nio había destruido. Aun que hubiera sido una trampa obvia, el chico no lo notaría, estaba fuera de sí, su razón fue segada por completo, aun que una delgada barrera de sentimientos aun le mantenían firme e incapaz de matar ciegamente, pero sí de seguir sin reproche a aquel que quería despedazar.

Pronto Kojime se quedó sola, desconsolada por lo que le ocurría a su hermano y desesperada por curar pronto sus heridas para ir tras él y detenerle, por suerte, esa era la especialidad de sus poderes espirituales.

………………………..

Nia, jeje, ahora sí que la inspiración me pegó duro, bueno, espero que sigua así hasta que acabe esta historia, bueno, ahora si tardaré más en subir lo que falte, me tomaré mi tiempo para escribir lo que falta, lo cortaré de todo lo que se me ocurre para no poner tantas cosas, de por si ya lleva demasiado, así que esperen no verme pronto XD.

ATTE: Katzumy…


	7. Fuera de control

Fuera de control.-

Ya la puesta del sol había iniciado y la familia dispersa entre el bosque y aquel pueblo ajeno, estaban a cada instante más alterados y envueltos en una desesperación, que se controlaba a la fuerza, por una razón que apenas y existía en medio de aquella compleja situación. Ya Saraya estaba en el pueblo y sabía que tenía que llegar lo antes posible hasta el templo para hablar con la sacerdotisa sobre la cura para su hermano menor.

Subió las escaleras a saltos largos y rápidos, llegó hasta la entrada del lugar y se encontró con un velo traslucido que le impedía la entrada, la tocó despacio para identificarla como maligna o pura… era maligna, sin duda encerraban a alguien ahí. Miró con cuidado todo el cuadro encontrándose con un largo cabello plateado que brillaba enrojecido por el atardecer, se daba la vuelta lentamente, lo primero que notó fueron sus ojos ámbar; no había dura, solo había una persona más con esa descripción… pero cuando pudo notar las líneas negras en las mangas, el tono más apagado de rojo oculto por el color del sol ocultándose y la apariencia femenina, supo su error.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó sin demora a la extraña que emanaba una fuerza maligna que se sentía a través de la barrera.

-¿eh?... no me reconoces Saraya, si soy yo… Kitzumy- se volteó por completo capturándola en su fría mirada.

-¿Ki-Kitzumy? ¿Qué te pasó?- la interrogó acercándose lo más posible a el campo de fuerza.

-jeje, nada, solo tomé mi verdadera forma, el sello se rompe y… así es como en verdad debí verme siempre- sonreía mientras le explicaba a grandes rasgos.

-feh, digas lo que digas, me gustaba más como te veías antes, ¿ahora estás más alta?, Grrr, eso me enoja, mejor vuelve a ser como siempre-

-no puedo tonta… aun que me gustaría- musitó lo último para sí misma.

-como sea… ¿dónde está nuestro padre?-

-esta con… mira, ahí viene de hecho- y así era, por detrás el padre de las 2 apareció saliendo del templo muy pensativo –mira padre, es Saraya- le llamó la atención sacándolo de su transe.

-¿ah? ¡Saraya! Al fin llegaste- fue hasta su encuentro corriendo - ¿dónde está tu madre y Nio?- fueron las preguntas inmediatas.

-ah… si… sobre eso… Nio fue…- miró a otro lado haciendo que el hibrido sacara una conclusión drástica que fue denotada en su rostro –no, no está muerto, el solo… está envenenado y necesito la ayuda de la sacerdotisa para que me dé la cura y salvarle la vida-

-ya veo… entonces Kagome está con él ¿cierto?- se sintió más tranquilo al pensar que estuvieran a salvo.

-pues… no exactamente…- subió los ojos.

-¿cómo que no exactamente?- se exaltó otra vez.

-mi madre está por venir aquí, la chica Asure que rescataste la está ayudando a llegar… Xeder nos atacó hace poco y la lastimó- le comunicaba eso suponiendo correctamente que ya se había encontrado con el enemigo.

-ese maldito, me temí eso cuando tu madre lanzó esa flecha- golpeó con fuerza el piso fracturándolo.

-tranquilo padre, ella se pondrá bien, te lo aseguro, es una mujer fuerte después de todo- eso calmó un poco a Inuyasha que suspiró con fuerza.

-yo creo en las palabras de Saraya padre, después de todo, ahí viene junto con esa chiquilla- al fin hablo Kitzumy mirando a las entradas del lugar por donde ingresaban las 2 humanas, aun que el aspecto de la miko era algo malo.

-¡KAGOME!- gritó en un impulso Inuyasha, contento de verla después de tanto tiempo alejados.

La miko subió la vista siendo su rostro iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol que al fin se perdía en el horizonte y aun en medio de ese infierno, ella relucía como un ángel terrenal, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Inuyasha en ese mismo momento.

-Inuyasha…- sonrió iluminando todo el lugar con tan delicado gesto y caminando más rápidamente para encontrarse con su esposo.

-espéreme Kagome-sama - fue tras ella Asure con las flechas.

No tardaron tanto en llegar hasta donde ellos y al verse al fin los 2 grupos se pusieron al tanto de la circunstancia, lo mencionaron todo, bueno… solo Inuyasha guardó en secreto lo que el muchacho le había dicho dentro del templo.

-ya veo… esto cada vez me suena más a una trampa- seguía analizando Kagome recordando repentinamente el apuro por el cual estaban ahí –es cierto, Inuyasha, ¿dónde está la sacerdotisa de este templo?-

-está viva pero…-se detuvo mirando al cuarto en el que se había adentrado.

-hasta ahora no ha salido de ahí y no quisimos molestarla- terminó Kitzumy la explicación.

-no importa, llámenla por favor, debemos preguntar la cura para el veneno- insistió Saraya.

-bien, iré por ella- salió en su búsqueda Kitzumy, adentrándose al cuarto, cosa que Inuyasha aprovechó para comunicarles a las otras lo que el muchacho le dijo.

-¿qué?- se sorprendió al escucharlo la miko.

-eso es imposible- comentó la hija de ambos.

-mi hermano sigue vivo- se alegró Asure – definitivamente ese es mi hermano-

-puf, pues si tu hermano es tan mentiroso como tú, no hay duda de que es imposible- se molestó Saraya.

-te equivocas hija… ese chico… el terror en su rostro al estar cerca de Kitzumy era muy real, de eso no me queda duda alguna, hay que tomar en serio lo que dijo, nadie en este mundo es capaz de actuar tanta desesperación cerca de alguien a quien no conoce, además de que ahora mismo esta rara por la ruptura de ese sello…- se quedaron callados pensando – es verdad… Kagome ¿qué ha sido de Kojime? – se atrevió a preguntar para sacar la duda que le clavó su propia hija al hablarle sobre el sello.

-yo la dejé para que mantuviera a Nio a salvo, sin embargo creo que me desobedeció al pedirle que se quedara en la aldea y ha venido junto con Nio-fue la respuesta de la sacerdotisa.

-y no solo eso, por lo que escuché, la atacó ese maldito de Xeder, escuché su grito justo antes de llegar, ¿no lo escuchaste padre?- completó Saraya lo que su madre no era capaz de terminar de decir.

-Demonios… escuché algo… pero hace tanto que no escucho la voz de Kojime que casi no la reconocí… no, más bien, quise creer que aquella no era su voz- su mirada se entristeció y miró por encima de su hombro esperando ver a Kitzumy, pero… no llegaba –ya se tardó mucho-

-sería mejor que fueras a ver qué ocurre Inuyasha-

-sí, volveré pronto- se retiró yendo rápidamente hasta la habitación.

Cuando llegó se encontró con una enorme y no muy grata sorpresa; dentro Kitzumy estaba contra una de las paredes mirando hacia esta y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, intentaba detenerlo con sus manos, pero era imposible para ella, la sangre no paraba; del otro lado, la miko mantenía las brazos extendidos y una corriente de viento extraña y visible por el rojo que se impregnaba en el ambiente, en sus manos un arma comenzaba a materializarse poco a poco y mientras más clara era, más dolor le causaba a la hanyou que caía al suelo.

-¡Kitzumy!- fue su padre y la sostuvo sin comprender la razón de su malestar, a él no le causaba nada el estar ahí.

-creí que haciendo el poder espiritual permisivo ella no sufriría… pero al parecer su energía maligna es de la más alta categoría- aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, el arma estaba casi completa –llévatela… o morirá- le advirtió abriendo levemente sus ojos azules y mirando la hoja filosa del arma en la que las letras antiguas se iban impregnando.

-si- el hanyou obedeció y la sacó, pero no sin antes decirle – sal pronto, que hay algo que necesitamos pedirte con urgencia, es de suma importancia para la vida de mi hijo- la miko solo asintió sin voltear, hecho eso, se retiró con la otra en brazos.

-¿pero qué pasó Inuyasha?- preguntó Kagome viendo a la chica que al fin dejaba de sangrar.

-es que no soportó la fuerza espiritual que emanaba la sacerdotisa Higura al crear otra de sus armas-

-… lo siento… pero es que era como si me matara…- habló débilmente con vergüenza de su impotencia ante algo tan simple a lo que se suponía estaba acostumbrada por vivir donde lo hacía.

-tranquila Kitzumy, no es tu culpa ser una, cruel mandataria del mal- se burlaba su hermana calmando sus nervios.

-te mataré si sigues diciendo barbaridades como esas- sonrió un poco macabra.

-… si te vieras ahora mismo estarías de acuerdo conmigo- se rió de ella y parando al sentir la llegada de un visitante indeseable -… llegó Xeder- se volteó encontrándose justamente con él parado al pié de las escaleras, subió un escalón lentamente y del cielo ennegrecido que ocultaba sus astros temeroso de perderlos, una gota de agua helada cayó, seguida por otra y otra, hasta que al incorporarse el a mitad de los escalones, una lluvia rápida pero ligera caía sobre todos los presentes, incluso en el templo.

-vaya, ya era hora, se estaban tardando mucho en llegar las invitadas especiales de esta noche- sonreía confiado el hombre con los cabellos empapados y su rostro envuelto por la penumbra de esa noche sin estrellas.

-así que al fin apareces cobarde- le retaba Saraya –tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente- sacó de inmediato su arma dejando a su madre la de Kitzumy –y esta vez… no escaparás- con un prominente salto fue en su contra agitando su arma y dejando ir un ataque que despedazó las escaleras y el suelo, pero que no tocó a Xeder que le esquivó fácilmente.

-yo tendría que haber dicho eso, tu no lo sabes… pero en estas condiciones- extendió una de sus manos –soy más fuerte que nadie- de la punta de sus dedos un circulo de energía azul oscuro salió y atacó a la joven que puso su espada en medio y absorbió la energía, la hoja de su arma cubría su rostro, pero al darle media vuelta y quedar solo el trozo delgado en medio de su rostro, una enorme sonrisa se asomó y sus ojos dorados brillaban retadores en su rostro oscurecido a la mitad.

-no te creas la gran cosa por eso, tu técnica aun es de principiantes, con un arma de un alto nivel no basta, si la dueña es inservible… no importa cuán fuerte sea el arma- se mofaba.

-jeje, haré que te tragues tus palabras- volvió a atacar destruyendo la casa sobre la que estaba parado y le siguió atacando sin descanso a cualquier parte a la que quisiera huir – ¡de todos los seres a los que me he enfrentado, tu eres el más gallina! Deja de huir-

-jajaja, esto no es ser gallina chiquilla boba, es enredar al enemigo- se detuvo mostrándole sus garras de las que salía un delgado y brillante hilo violeta que se extendía por todos lados como telaraña y que la rodeaba por completo.

-Maldición- intentó moverse y romper los hilos, pero estos eran tan delgados que se adentraban en su piel al más ínfimo movimiento.

-Saraya- su padre, que hasta entonces solo miraba impotente pelear a su hija se comenzó a exasperar y golpeaba el campo de fuerza intentando romperlo con sus garras.

-Inuyasha, esta barrera es maligna, tal vez si lanzo una de mis flechas logre purificarla y destruirla-

-más vale intentarlo- Inuyasha se retiró lo más posible con Kitzumy en brazos.

La sacerdotisa tomó una de sus flechas y retrocediendo un poco, apuntó con dificultad por sus lastimados brazos y dejó escapar la flecha contra ese campo maligno, que intentaba repelerle, pero pronto cedió.

-rayos- maldijo Xeder distrayéndose y aflojando los hilos, Saraya aprovechó y cortó los hilos con su espada liberándose.

-idiota, este fue un error imperdonable- la chica sacudió su espada en forma horizontal y una ráfaga de destellos atacó directamente a el demonio que recibió el ataque de lleno, cayendo lejos de donde estaban –feh, que idiota eres- de inmediato volvió a atacar en dirección al demonio logrando que una poderosa ráfaga de cuchillas rojas fuera en su contra, estrellándose directo en su cuerpo y logrando que el polvo a su alrededor se levantara ocultando el resultado bajo una nube densa.

- ¿lo… lo mató?- preguntó Asure adelantándose e intentando mirar mejor.

-no lo creo, ese sujeto no podría morir tan fácilmente- la voz de la sacerdotisa de blancos cabellos resonó detrás de ellos, obligándolos a voltear y encontrándose con una mirada llena de furia y frialdad – si estuviera dispuesto a morir por un ataque así… él habría sido pulverizado hace tiempo-

-hasta que se digna a salir, inútil miko- Kitzumy estaba molesta, y el aura maligna a su alrededor delataba que su condición… fuera cual fuera, estaba empeorando.

-lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar… es que tenía un asunto pendiente y un arma que terminar- sonrió eliminando esa expresión oscura de su rostro y cambiándola a una digna de lo que era, una hermosa mujer con grandes cualidades espirituales.

-Nos volvemos a ver… Abelovh-sama- le saludó Kagome entrando al templo –tenía años sin verla-

-tú… ¿la conoces Kagome?- se sorprendió Inuyasha poniendo a su hija en el piso ya mucho más repuesta y capaz de mantenerse en pie.

-claro que si, ella fue la que me entregó las armas de nuestros hijos-

-así que era verdad que mi arma fue creada por ti… miko inútil- blasfemaba la hanyou limpiando la sangre de su boca.

- ¡OIGAN! Sé que se están divirtiendo hablando familiarmente allá arriba, pero no se olviden que aun es una situación peligrosa- se quejó Saraya enfundando su espada y dirigiéndose a donde los demás, llegando rápidamente frente a Asure que reaccionó muy espantada cuando cayó frente a ella –uh? ¿Qué te pasa Asure?- le interrogó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que atemorizaba a la chica no era ella, sino, el demonio detrás de ella.

-Maldita Hanyou- la miraba desde arriba.

Para cuando Saraya se dio la vuelta se topó con un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la obligó a retroceder. Los demás se alertaron y se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-¡Kaze no Kizu!- acto seguido, la hanyou frente a Xeder se quitó llevándose a la asustada humana y dejando el camino libre para que el ataque diera justo en el blanco, el cuerpo del enemigo era cortado por las ráfagas haciéndolo caer en el enorme vacío que poco antes provocó su primera rival – ¿cómo es posible que ese desgraciado siguiera entero después de recibir el ataque del arma de Saraya directamente?-

-es más, su cuerpo estaba empapado en su sangre, pero no tenía una herida de gravedad visible, solo rasguños- se percató de eso Kagome.

-no se sorprendan tanto, es una técnica común de esa familia… se regeneran rápidamente gracias a todas las vidas humanas que se han sacrificado en este pueblo, esa es otra de las funciones de el campo de fuerza alrededor del pueblo- explicó Higura acercándose a los demás enfundando el arma nueva.

-… miko… ¿por qué usted sabe tanto de esa familia?- preguntó fríamente Saraya sin quitarle la vista de encima, como si del enemigo se tratase.

-… lo sé, por qué yo los conocí a ambos muy bien, cuando conocí a Xeder era solo un niño… y le crié y enseñé a controlar sus poderes como si fuera mi hijo… las técnicas las aprendió de su hermano mayor… pero yo le mostré como perfeccionarlas…- su vista se clavó en el piso recordando esos tiempos y sintiéndose culpable a cada segundo.

- eres una sacerdotisa ¿Qué no? ¡¿Por qué te relacionaste entonces con seres tan malditos como estos?!- la enfrentó Saraya sin poder ser detenida por nadie.

-… por la misma razón por la que tu madre esta con un hanyou- Kagome sabía lo que seguía y mirando el rostro de dolor que ahora tenía la mujer, no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner su mano sobre su hombro para consolarla, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Inuyasha se sentía sumamente apenado por algo como eso- fue porque me enamoré de el hermano mayor de ese ser… lo ame profundamente… pero me traicionó, justo como todos me advirtieron… pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho… y no me quedó otro remedio que aniquilarlo yo misma- levantó una de sus manos temblando frente a ella – desde ese momento, en que el pequeño Xeder me miró haciendo tal cosa… él se ha esmerado en encontrar la forma de hacerme pagar por mi pecado… pero desconocía que método usaría… por eso… esto fue mi culpa… si no hubiera sido tan estúpida- sus ojos desaparecieron en la penumbra y solo una lágrima cayó deslizándose por su barbilla y deteniéndose fracturándose en el piso.

- ahora ya es tarde para llorar ¿no crees?- la voz grave los sacó a todos de la conversación, era Xeder, justo frente a ellos, regenerando la última parte de su cuerpo – pero aun estás a tiempo para ser asesinada, mujer hipócrita- el demonio levantó su mano dejando que una gran cantidad de energía maligna se acumulara sobre esta como una espera gigantesca – que dios los bendiga, bastardos- se rió sacrílego justo como su frase, dejado escapar la enorme esfera en contra de todos los presentes.

-Ese desgraciado….- Saraya sacó la espada que tenía en su cintura y se la arrojó a Kitzumy- ¡apresúrate y ayúdame!- ambas desenfundaron y se colocaron frente a la esfera al igual que su padre, deteniéndola con esas 3 espadas.

El poder era tal que la masa gigante comenzó a empujar a los 3, haciendo que sus pies se enterraran en el piso de material duro.

-es demasiado, si seguimos así…- Inuyasha presionó más –las espadas no lo soportarán-

-jeje, que bueno que se den cuenta, no podrán detenerme- se reía de ellos el ojo violeta.

-… eres tú…- un susurro escabroso, bajo pero capaz de ser audible por todos en el lugar – tú quieres matar a mi familia…- la presencia se extendía desde lo más bajo de las escaleras, por alguna razón, a todos los presentes, un fuerte escalofrío los recorrió -… nunca… ¡NUNCA LO PERMITIRÉ!- aquel ser no fue a primera vista otra cosa que una sombra negra atacando, no a Xeder, sino a la esfera negras haciéndola explotar.

Solo tuvieron unos segundos, pero Inuyasha logró transformar su espada en Ryuujin no Tessaiga y absorber la energía demoníaca antes de que le hiciera daño a cualquiera.

-¿pero qué demonios está pasando?- Kitzumy dio un paso hacia atrás por el fuerte aroma que emanaba el sujeto que destruyó el ataque descuidadamente.

-imposible, él es…- se percató Saraya de quien se trataba aun inmerso en su oscuridad.

- ¡NIO, para por favor!- le rogó en suplica su madre.

-… pero los quiere matar… por eso… mi deber es matarle antes de que lo logre- sus ojos bien abiertos, con el iris pintado de rojo y el rededor de el gris más apagado, confundible con el negro, unas marcas azules oscuras, igual que como eran antes sus ojos, se extendían por su rostro, seña, de que estaba furioso y casi fuera de control, pero el que hablara y reconociera a la familia y al enemigo, era signo de que no era tan tarde, tal vez era porque tenía su arma entre sus dedos.

-Por favor hermano, solo vuelve en ti y lo derrotaremos juntos- intentó interceder la hermana de 16.

- pero hermana… ¿en verdad podrías matarle?- esa era su pregunta obligada mientras que su control iba aumentando poco a poco.

-claro que sí, no dejaremos que ese maldito de Xeder salga de aquí vivo- le sonrió.

- ¿Xeder?, ¿acaso el también es enemigo?- miró al susodicho que desde hacía rato solo miraba calculador, como preparando una nueva estrategia en medio de la conversación –Hum, es verdad, tú me envenenaste… por eso tienes que morir- fue descubriendo su arma, que tenía la parte gruesa hacia abajo, la descubría desde el lado más delgado y un largo bastón azul con complejos gravados, eran como… enredaderas negras que no detenían su camino ante nada.

- Nio… si no hablabas de Xeder al inicio… ¿a quién te referías?- habló Inuyasha.

- de quién estaría hablando… si no de…- no pudo acabar la frase pues Xeder se le lanzó encima con su enorme espada, chocándola directamente con el arma de Nio, consiguiendo, que la funda de tela a su alrededor se despedazara y por fin, después de años encerrada, se mostrara de nuevo.

Continuara…………….

SIIIIIIII, continuará, jeje, siento que mi querida nee-sama, me matará por dejarlo aquí… espero sobre vivir, igual, al fin subo el capi 6, ya me acerco a revelar el trama por completo de la cosa confusa y rara que hice y pues, pronto verán… quien estaba en era la persona por la que lloraban en el primer capi, ¿Quién creen que sea? ¿Kojime, Kitzumy, Nio, Saraya? O acaso… ¿será la vecina de al frente que atendía la tortillería?... ejem… gome, he estado pasando por estos ataques irracionales por mi urgencia de escribir una comedia o parodia y no poder ¡porque cierta fluffly-chan no se apura a pasarme el escrito, que desesperación! Oh, lo digo como adelanto, se que un fic de Inuyasha no es el mejor sitio, pero… tengo en proceso la escritura de mi primer fic de junjou romantica, será una linda comedia romántica, XD… mejor me voy antes de que me linchen, nos vemos en el próximo capi, bye.


	8. Vista al pasado PRIMERA PARTE

Vista al pasado.-

Era en lo más alto de una montaña que quedaba atravesando el infernal pueblo ya devastado hasta las cenizas, donde dos jóvenes de largos cabellos plateados peleaban muy a pesar de sus lazos sanguíneos, las heridas sobre sus cuerpos eran graves a igual proporción, ambas estaban más que divertidas en medio de esa situación, de alguna forma, en sus retorcidas mentes, eso resultaba como el más divertido juego infantil de todos, la sangre sobre ellas, propia o de la otra, les causaba una risa sádica que solo ellas comprendían, el despedazar sus cuerpos de esa forma daba lo mismo, siempre y cuando pudieran torturar a la otra hasta conducirla lentamente a una muerte sin significado alguno.

-jajaja, sabes Onee-sama, así empapada en sangre y con el cuerpo hecho añicos… te ves mejor jeje- se reía Kitzumy mientras lamía la sangre que manchaba sus claras manos ahora de carmín.

-JAJAJA pero que insolente eres con tu hermana mayor, ¿qué no te das cuenta idiota?... no importa cuánto lo intentes… ¡tú eres la condenada aquí jajaja!- sonrió fuertemente Saraya mientras alargaba su brazo y en un movimiento rápido llegando hasta donde su hermana, levantándola, clavando sus garras en su cuello y levantándola con gran facilidad.

-¡agh!- se quejaba Kitzumy soltando su arma intentando liberarse del sofocante agarre, rasguñando con esmero el brazo de Saraya, pero siéndole imposible liberarse en ese punto, cada vez el aire se le agotaba más y sus ojos ámbar se contraían en medio de aquella histeria – Onee… Onee-sama… no lo hagas- rogaba entre sollozos la chica mientras sus cabellos largos se acortaban hasta sus hombros y se oscurecían a comparación de cómo estaba momentos antes, el color de sus ojos volvió a ser el que fue durante años atrás y sus ropas también cambiaron, más sus heridas y la agonía que pasaba, eran justamente las mismas, sino que peor por ser más frágil de ese modo.

-jajaja, ¿a estas alturas te hechas para atrás? ¡Pero qué estúpida eres si piensas que me detendré!- su expresión estaba entre una llena de un mundano placer mortal y la locura extrema que causa el más despreciable pero satisfactorio de los placeres, su éxtasis estaba a un nivel sin precedentes, por lo que solo resolvió, que aquella oportunidad de oro de matar a alguien que perteneciere a su familia, no la mal gastaría aniquilándola de un golpe, no, tenía que torturarla ahora que esa era una opción más que real.

La hermana de 15 años apenas y la miraba sin entender lo que pasaba, no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese punto, estaba aterrada, la sangre que manchaba gran parte del rostro de su hermana, solo conseguía alarmarla más.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?" se preguntaba alarmada mentalmente, ya con la garganta hecha trizas; justo al preguntarse eso, todo volvió a su memoria… en un solo segundo… lo recordó todo, pero con mayor des encanto, aquello que había propiciado la existencia de esa escena.

No hacía ni 2 horas, cuando se encontraba mirando como su hermano menor resistía un ataque directo en su propia contra y su arma, y de esa forma, al fin, después de mucho tiempo, en sus ojos se reflejó el esplendor sombrío de una larga y filosa hoz azul y plateada, se veía impura como si de la hoz de la muerte se tratara, el contacto con la otra arma al parecer le resultaba ridículo pues Nio solo sonreía y regresó el ataque con singular facilidad.

-¿en verdad que esos son… sus hijos?- preguntó pasmada Higura por la imagen que captaba en ese justo instante.

-esto jamás había pasado… no… ¡esto jamás debía pasar!- gritó en un impulso Kagome incrédula de la apariencia de su hijo menor, de los pocos sentimientos demostrados en su rostro aparte de la maldad que se desprendía con facilidad de él.

El joven hanyou era controlado por instintos demoníacos, capaces de sobre pasar los de aquel ya cansado oponente, se desenvolvía sofocando a los espectadores con el impugne uso de su arma; esta, ya se encontraba pintada del liquido vital rojo del otro, la punta metálica atravesaba la carne y la desgarraba con júbilo en repetidas ocasiones, siguiendo y alargando la línea con la que empezó su "travesura", los gritos y expresiones mezcladas de sufrimiento, desesperación y angustia eran la respuesta de Xeder.

-¿Qué pasa con usted? Pensé que era más fuerte- sonreía con sus ojos entrecerrados y una amplia sonrisa victoriosa.

-agh…- aun se quejaba en el piso, intentando levantarse del charco que se había formado bajo él, muy a costa de su maltrecho cuerpo lo fue logrando.

-wow, después de todo no eres tan decepcionante Xeder… pero aun que te levantes… es aburrido si no te defiendes- sacudió su arma para quitarle un poco las manchas carmín.

-…- no respondió, solo le clavó una mirada retadora mientras uno de sus brazos subía limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca y la dejaba caer pesadamente de vuelta a su costado, donde tenía que estar, colgando casi como su de un trozo de tela húmeda se tratara.

-¿qué pasa? Si aun no te desprendo la mandíbula del resto del cráneo… así que se agradecido por eso y responde jeje- se burlaba preparándose para acabar de una buena vez con su oponente.

-… que sínico y estúpido niño- susurró enfurecido mientras su cuerpo cerraba las heridas que le habían provocado, quedando nada más que cicatrices pintadas de rojo en todo el rededor.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a escuchar las insolencias de ese mocoso, tomó su arma de nueva cuanta y en un movimiento atacó a Nio, quien detuvo el golpe con su hoz; con ese relámpago. Provocado por el choque de los metales, comenzó una segunda ronda… pero esta, si fue una verdadera batalla, era como si antes el furioso corazón del demonio, no tuviera una verdadera intención de matar, pero ahora… ese era el único sentimiento que se reflejaba en sus ojos violetas.

Los filos de ambos chocaban mutuamente, generaban ráfagas eléctricas que escapaban de control alguno y daba contra alguno de los espectadores, los niños temblaban, lloraba y gritaban del espanto; esto último molestaba a Xeder, quien quería callarlos lo antes posible; con un doble ataque desconcentró a Nio logrando clavar su espada en su vientre y dándole vuelta aun dentro de él, sacándole al chico de 14 años un grito de inmenso dolor que dejó escapar una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca, Xeder sacó su arma del cuerpo del joven con brusquedad. Inuyasha estaba inmerso en la furia, no había una cosa que deseara más que aniquilarlo, deseaba matarlo en ese justo momento, como fuera, pero su existencia debía terminar de una maldita vez; ya estaba a punto de atacar cuando la sacerdotisa del templo en el que estaban le detuvo.

-¡¡¡ ¿POR QUÉ?!!!- era el reproche del hibrido cuyas manos temblaban de la desesperación.

-si te entrometes ahora mismo, no arreglaras nada… incluso… podrías provocarlos- le advirtió con una enorme tristeza, no soportaba lo que veía y mucho menos pensar en los niños mirando tal cosa.

El enemigo por excelencia miró desdeñoso a los escandalosos retoños que se abrazaban con fuerza e intentaban ocultarse fuera como fuera, incluso más de alguno quiso correr y evitar contemplar el resto de esa masacre, pero el miedo los había paralizado ahí mismo, el único refugio, era el pecho del otro y el único soporte, el hombro del compañero de al lado.

-como odio…- murmuraba la voz penetrante de Xeder –… a los niños escandalosos…- terminó su frase sacando unas dagas similares a las que usó contra Nio y corrió velozmente a los niños; Inuyasha quiso intervenir, pero ese desgraciado era muy rápido y hábil, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando llegó detrás suyo y clavó una de esas armas mortales en su cuello y la deslizó fuera de su piel cortando hacia abajo, marcando su espalda.

-Maldito- se dio la vuelta sacando a colmillo de acero, logrando cortar uno de los brazos del demonio por completo – retrocede si no quieres que te cercene todo el cuerpo- advirtió pensando en salvar a los niños antes que a él mismo.

-que estúpido eres, si lo vas a hacer… hazlo de una vez, igual, hagas lo que hagas, te atrevas o no a cumplir tu amenaza… me fascinará ver la reacción de estos niños JAJAJA- se volteó con su rostro envuelto en medio de demencial y diversión.

-tsk… desgraciado- bufó por lo bajo notando a los pequeños mirándolo cuidadosamente.

-jeje, que débil- acto seguido, clavó sus dagas en el cuerpo del hibrido y lo pateo violentamente estampándolo contra el umbral rojo que marcaba la entrada a la edificación; a eso, la reacción de todos fue un escalofrío que corría inclemente por sus columnas y se esparcía por el resto de sus cuerpos, había algo en el ambiente, algo que propiciaba aquella reacción, tal vez era la espesura de la noche, los gritos infantiles, el aroma de la sangre o simplemente, la desventura que era evidente aun sin que ninguno estuviera seguro.

Al quedar incapacitado Inuyasha, que apenas y se ponía de pie y que la sacerdotisa Higura se esmeraba por retener la intromisión de cualquier otro, a Xeder le quedó el campo abierto para acabar con aquellos que producían ese sonido estresante y agudo de terror y angustia. Fue hasta los pequeños frente al templo sonriendo exclusivamente para ellos, temblaban del pasmo y retrocedían en lo posible hasta chocar con la pared.

-no teman niños- tomó a uno por el cuello, lo apretó hasta que se partió en dos, después llevó su mano hasta la cara de el espectador más cercano y la marcó con la sangre de su primera víctima –yo solo quiero que entiendan que tienen que ser silenciosos- los niños cayeron en estado de shock, sus pupilas contraídas y sus miembros temblorosos tomaron el lugar de sus estrepitosos alarido –jajaja, que lindos niños, se ve que entienden bien…- pasó sus dedos bajo la barbilla del angelical y aterrado niño al que marcó –pero…- clavó sus dedos en esta como si de un garfio se tratara – eso no basta- se dispuso a arrancar la mandíbula inferior del inocente pequeño, cuando unas manos femeninas y pálidas detuvieron su brazo desde la espalda, generando un poder que inutilizó temporalmente sus movimientos con esa porción de su cuerpo y logrando que dejara al niño - ¡¿pero qué de…?!- la golpeó con su otro brazo y la hizo retroceder.

-agh- se quejó con sus manos en su vientre, que fue el afectado por la agresión.

-Ko… Kojime- murmuraba Kagome desde el lado de su esposo, al mirar a su hija en tal estado, ya no estaba como cuando Nio la dejó, pero por la cantidad de sangre, se notaba que debía estar aun herida internamente.

-tranquila- apenas era capaz de hablar –todo estará bien… solo, preocúpense por ustedes mismos- sonrió débilmente; su cuerpo agotado cedía de vez en vez casi dejándola caer.

-no me mientas, estás muy mal- se levantó Kagome con su arco y flechas en mano, ya el dolor de sus brazos no le molestaba tanto.

-Mujeres estúpidas, ustedes no podrán contra mi- el brazo inmovilizado de Xeder iba regresando a la normalidad con presteza y eso lo notaban madre e hija que miraban atentas, desde hacía un rato que Saraya estaba al lado de Nio, la miko Higura ayudaba a el niño herido para salvarle la vida y Kitzumy era una espectadora inerte, nadie las rescataría de eso seguramente, ahora estaban solo ellas.

Los dedos del demonio se contraían y crujían por la misma acción, se acercaba inmisericorde a las dos mujeres, se abalanzó sobre la de cabellos claros, pero su ataque fue detenido por una de las flechas de la sacerdotisa de cabellos negros; aun con la flecha atravesada en el pecho, se repuso en un corto tambaleo e insistió en el ataque; Kojime quiso alejarse del hombre lo más rápido posible, pero sus piernas le fallaron y terminó tirada en el piso maldiciendo su propia debilidad; el hostil hombre de largos cabellos oscuros tenía la oportunidad perfecta, no podía ocultar su felicidad, pero su alegría se esfumó cuando un gran número de flechas encajadas en todo su pecho y le obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás, la miró con todo el odio que podía tener por alguien.

-debí matarte cuando podía, eres en verdad, ¡UNA MOLESTIA PARA MI Y MI CAUSA! – intentó atacarla alargando sus garras, así su movimiento sería mínimo, pero las flechas reaccionaron e intentaron contener su energía maligna que iba en aumento, pero él, no se rendía, no cedería jamás por unas estúpidas flechas, eso que lo dieran por hecho, preferiría mil veces morir en manos de el más débil de los demonios, que a causa de una simple sacerdotisa que se metió por su cuenta en sus asuntos.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, con todo el poder espiritual que tenían las flechas, las garras de Xeder no volvían a su tamaño normal; la respiración cortante y fuerte del villano retumbaba como el sonido de un perro jadeante y preparado para matar a quien sus sanguíneos ojos contemplaban, sus pasos eran pesados y largos, la miko solo podía mirar incrédula tal desborde de autoflagelación, pues sin aviso clavó sus propias garras en él sacando una a una las flechas a pesar de que quemaran sus dedos al contacto, mientras que iban cayendo, su velocidad aumentaba y sus colmillos se asomaban, cuando menos lo esperó Kagome, ya estaba frente a ella por un gran salto que dio y así como lo predijo, nadie pudo detener ese ataque que se incrustó en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen; si no hubiera sido por el movimiento que hizo ella por reflejo para evitarlo, es seguro que la hubiera despedazado, aun que estaba herida, no era de tanta gravedad.

El hibrido de mayor edad presente y de cabellos plateado despertó de golpe por el aroma de la sangre de la mujer a quien prometió proteger siempre, la buscó de inmediato con la mirada y la encontró casi justo frente a él, tirada en el piso y siendo asechada por el tipo aquel de cabellos oscuros; este último quiso rematarla de una vez y acabar con la mayor amenaza con la que se había topado hasta el momento, pero no le fue posible, pues Inuyasha le clavó toda su Tessaiga en el pecho, que según vio, era el lugar más vulnerable, pues tenía grandes heridas que no se habían curado de inmediato como las demás.

-desgraciado- vociferó el demonio antes de caer al piso con sus ojos borrados, cosa que Inuyasha aprovechó para alejarse con Kagome y Kojime hasta donde estaba la sacerdotisa de blancos cabellos.

-esto se ve mal – alcanzó a oírla Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la edificación donde ella estaba junto con los niños – seguro que este problema… solo puede agravarse ahora- sostuvo su mano empuñada frente a su pecho como si se estrujara su corazón con esta.

-pero… ¿de qué está hablando?- dejó con cuidado a las 2 heridas mujeres, aun consientes, en el piso de madera.

-me refiero a que… ¡!- no terminó de explicarse, clavó su arma recién creada en el suelo y una poderosa barrera de energía espiritual se creó alrededor de todo el templo, dejando fuera solo a Saraya y a Nio que se encontraban más lejos.

La razón de crear ese medio de protección, fue la cantidad inverosímil de energía demoniaca que el cuerpo ya sin aparente vida de Xeder emanó como si de una enfurecida ola se tratara, esta, baño por completo a Saraya y a Nio haciendo que un dolor comparable solo con la ola misma, los invadiera hasta las entrañas, del pecho de Nio y del brazo de Saraya largas y vivaces cuerdas delgadas de veneno, que asemejaban ser sus venas salían moviéndose efusivas y alargándose cada vez más, hasta que fueron capaces de enredarse en su cuerpo, deteniéndolos, apretándolos, asfixiándolos.

-rayos, como pude olvidarlos-se reprochaba a sí mismo el padre de ambos al notar su padecer y al ser el único responsable de ello, "si tan solo los hubiera tenido más en cuenta" pensaba, pero se confió por la fuerza de Saraya y su cercanía con Nio, es más, ahora que lo pensaba… "¿y Kitzumy?" miró insistente pero no la encontró por ningún lado "maldición, ¡¿Por qué me he descuidado tanto?!"

-deja de lamentarte Inuyasha… ahora lo único que podemos hacer es observar y rezar por ellos- le mencionó Higura casi leyendo su mente.

La ola de energía maligna poco a poco bajó su ritmo y su cantidad, así como las cuerdas de veneno dejaron de jugar con los cuerpos de los 2 hermanos, pararon de estrangularlos, pero se quedaron atando todo su cuerpo, las manos de ambos buscaban impasibles cortar las lianas que los contenían, pero sus garras simplemente no lograban rasgar otra cosa que su carne y es que las líneas de veneno se movían protegiéndose a sí mismas y cuando no tenían escapatoria se incrustaban dentro de la piel, aun cuando fueran cortadas se esparciría dentro de ellos; el veneno se transformaba, ahora ya no era un liquido extranjero que calentaba la piel y absorbía sus energías, sino, que era una sustancia espesa que quemaba como las mismísimas llamas del infierno y que hacia hervir la sangre como si de lava se tratara; esas sensaciones recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo, en especial pasaba por sus cabezas que parecía iban a estallar y la piel de donde salían, estaba de negro, como si estuviera podrida… o tal vez… si era así.

La situación de ambos jóvenes no podría torturar más al padre que deseaba exasperadamente tomar el sitio de sus hijos; Kojime miraba mientras se incorporaba como podía, descorazonada.

-¿no hay algo que podamos hacer?- era la pregunta desde lo bajo por parte de Kojime que desviaba la mirada a un punto inexacto en el piso incapaz de seguir viendo a sus hermanos sufrir así.

-… supongo… que hay algo- murmuraba Higura tomando una flecha de Kagome.

-si lo hay, no importa que sea o el riesgo, ¡hay que hacerlo ahora!- se alteró un poco Inuyasha por la diminuta luz de esperanza que la miko le había engendrado.

-no quisiera hacerlo, pues a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado…- los ojos de la sacerdotisa se tornaron vidriosos a la par que manchaba la punta de la flecha con la sangre que emanaba de alguna de sus heridas abiertas.

-… Xeder es como tu hijo…- susurró Kagome levantando la cabeza y haciendo lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo muy despacio.

-ciertamente… el no es así… lo sé- una lagrima se escapó de sus preciosos ojos azules al tensar su arco y apuntando meticulosamente.

-si tus sentimientos están encontrados… esa flecha no cumplirá tus deseos- advertía la miko de cabellos oscuros.

-eso lo entiendo y no fallaré- ya la pose estaba realizada y el blanco asegurado.

Su pulso era firme y en el justo momento que la flecha fue disparada toda duda que se mostrara antes se desvaneció por completo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí; la punta metálica traspasó el campo de fuerza tomando más poder, desvaneció los residuos de miasma que le permitían al venenos dentro del cuerpo de los chicos moverse como si pensaran y se incrusto, justo, donde estaba el corazón de Xeder, destruyendo lo poco de la armadura (y algo del traje) que aún le quedaba; la escasa parte de su pecho que se mostraba con facilidad, tenía un tatuaje extraño, que aunque no era de un idioma, si tenía un significado "esclavo" era lo que quería decir.

Los ojos de la madre pelinegra que se sostenía con ayuda de su esposo, se abrieron dando al fin una conclusión a todo aquello.

-ahora todo esto tiene sentido…- jaló a Inuyasha de a ropa para que la volteara a ver –ahora puedo entenderlo, por eso su actitud es distinta- volteó a ver a Higura que la miró de perfil –en verdad él no desea esto, por eso intenta que lo maten con tanto esmero, el solo está siendo un esclavo ahora mismo-

-a él lo están… ¿controlando?- preguntó confusa Kojime –si es así entonces puedo encontrar a quien lo hace, esa es mi espacialidad- entrecerró los ojos y al abrirlos intempestivamente pudo campar como de las largas puntas de la cinta, que sostenía el cabello del demonio que se mantenía inmóvil como cadáver, una línea de luz un tanto más delgada se extendía hacia detrás del templo en el que se resguardaban –no puede ser-

- ¿qué viste Kojime?- preguntó Inuyasha

-nuestro verdadero enemigo… está resguardado en este templo igual que nosotros… justo detrás- enfocó mejor y vio de quien se trataba -¡!- se exaltó – esa persona es…- justo antes de decirlo vio un listón similar al que había seguido dirigirse a ella y sin poder evitarlo se adhirió a su garganta, no podía decir lo que deseaba, por lo que acabó diciendo lo que se le mandaba –es… Asure-

-eso… ¿estás segura?- se sorprendió de eso Higura al escuchar eso, la chica en definitiva guardaba algo, pero no parecía ocultar algo así.

-eso no es posible- negaba el hibrido –una persona capaz de controlar a su placer de esta forma a alguien, no se comporta tan torpe o miente tan estúpidamente, no concuerda en lo más mínimo-

-pero padre, te lo digo porque la estoy viendo, yo no mentiría con esto- se levantó jadeando un poco, era raro, pero asumieron era por cansancio.

-tiene razón Inuyasha, Kojime sería incapaz de mentir en eso- Kagome no solo lo decía para ayudar a convencer a el hanyou, sino, porque incluso ella pensaba eso y no quería creer en que su propia hija mintiera.

-bien, al menos eso explicaría porque esa chica no está aquí- comentó Higura.

-bien, si es así… supongo que habrá que…- el hombre de cabellos plateados fue interrumpido.

-¿matarla?- la voz era de la otra desaparecida que salía desde detrás de la casa, temblando y revestida en "pintura" carmesí y escindidas por todo el cuerpo.

-¡HIJA!- se escandalizó Kagome incapaz de ayudarla.

-¡¿Qué pasó Kitzumy?!- fue Inuyasha el que tuvo la reacción fuerte esta vez.

-yo… lo intenté- su mirada se inundó de dolor –pero… no pude protegerlos- desvió el rostro desdibujando sus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?- la miko de cabellos blancos comenzó a unir cavos imaginándose lo peor en ese instante y acertando por desgracia.

-ella… mató a los niños y huyó, aunque sé que no ha salido del campo, no puedo encontrarla- se quejó de dolor y se recargó en la pared.

Desde hacía un rato que todos los niños se habían refugiado en lo más profundo del templo, Higura fue corriendo a verlos, su corazón latía fuertemente a cada paso, y al tomar la puerta, un escalofrío la inmovilizó por un segundo, yéndose su estupefacción al termino de ese tiempo y abriendo las puertas de par en par; sus labios tiritaban, de sus ojos las lagrimas se desbordaron en cascada y su cuerpo retrocedió instintivamente. La escena en el cuarto, no era menos que atormentadora, la sangre estaba esparcida por todos lados, los niños estaban cercenados y esparcidos por el piso y se confundían con sus órganos que habían salido de sus tórax partidos y abiertos, sus ojos estaban contraídos por el pánico que debieron sentir segundos antes de ser masacrados y eso, si habían tenido la suerte de que no les despedazaran el cráneo claro está.

-esto… no puede ser- lloraba absorta de la calamitosa imagen –no lo creo… no lo quiero creer- cubrió exasperada su rostro dejando que las lagrimas escaparan entre sus dedos y se alejó de ahí lentamente, era horrible admitirlo, pero lo único que había que hacer ahora… era matar a la desgraciada que había hecho eso.

CONTINUARA………………


End file.
